


Uncollared

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blow Jobs, Claiming, F/F, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Marking, Omega Sam, Public Sex, Separate Childhoods, Sexual Harassment, Topping from the Bottom, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from birth and undesired for being an omega, Sam is adopted by with two equal rights activists, Ellen and Jody while Dean goes on to be a successful police man never knowing he had a brother. Sam meets Dean after he was stopped for being an unregistered omega, but a relationship blooms after Dean decides to scrap the report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be a one shot, just wanted to write an A/B/O wincest fic.
> 
> But if people like it I might continue it, if not, that's cool too. I just needed some wincest porn.

He knows that he’s adopted, amazingly he was adopted by a fantastic beta couple who felt sorry for the little baby that was abandoned, simply because he was an omega. Even though his parents believed that he was ignorant about where he came from, he didn’t press the issue. Sam loved them, they were his family, and he didn’t give a rats ass about the two people that gave him up for adoption.

His mothers were named Jody and Ellen, two lesbian activists for equal rights among the three subsexes of humanity. Omegas were, as they ignored the law, collared and tagged for license purposes. 

Sam went to school, uncollared and never registered under a certain subset until high school started. Then, Ellen took to home schooling him. An awful teacher and Sam knew more than she did, but he supposed, it was the thought that count. He’d rather stay home with his mother than be treated like a second class citizen, laws be damned.

They would both mother him when his heats started up, giving him the privacy when he needed it, the pain meds when it got too hurtful for him to handle, but never suppressors.

“One day, you can walk the streets without anyone harassing you or giving you dirty looks,” Ellen smiled.

Jody was a cop, practically the head officer at the precinct and well aware of her son’s registration status not being upheld, getting around it by pulling her badge when anyone dared to ask. “Anyone tries anything and I’ll kick ‘em in the ass for you, Sam.”

“I’d think I’d be beat up for having my mom stick up for me instead of for being an omega,” he laughed softly.

“Hey!” Jody yells, “your mom with a nine millimeter hand gun for one. And don’t you ever think it’s okay for someone to beat you up for two.”

Ellen nudges Jody in the arm and coughs, obviously fake, “there’s something your mom wants to tell you, Sammy.”

Sam sits up and is all ears, listening intently in a cute sarcastic way.

Jody sighs, “well, it’s all up to you Sam. You know how much we hate this whole…”

“Society,” Ellen pipes in.

“…society, but there is an beta at the precinct who, I don’t know might…”

“You’re trying to hook me up? Really mom?”

Jody looks at Ellen for help but Ellen just turns away, pretending none of this was her idea. “I was just thinking that maybe we were just a bit hard on you with the dating thing…you’re allowed to get out there you know, try some things out…”

It sinks in, Sam had turned 19 recently, still living at his parent’s house while he saved up money for college…and waiting for a law to pass for registration of his subsex to no longer be required. “You two just want me to move out, huh?”

“No!” They both yell back at once. 

Ellen budges back into the conversation, “just ignore what we said. Do your own thing Sammy, how we raised you to find love on your own and not because it dictates by law that you have to.”

He ends up moving out. Sam gets a cheap apartment in the bad part of city, only place he could find that he could afford and didn’t ask him what subsex he was when he filled out the rent papers.

Everything had been fine for months, his heats were light and easy to calm down over a weekend or a few days off a work, trying not to arouse suspicion until his boss made him stay overnight on a Friday. 

Sam could already feel the heat spreading, the small amount of slick pooling in his underwear that he’d wipe out with toilet paper every time he had the chance to go to the bathroom, and the pain started in towards midnight.

Finally the diner had slowed down and only employee stayed, saying she can cook and be a waitress at the same time. He clocked out at 2:00am, trying to avoid anyone on the streets as he headed back to his apartment.

It was actually a peaceful walk, the cool night air pressed gently on his face and the stars out in the sky were actually visible given the amount of light pollution the city gave off.

Sam sees a flash of red and blue light behind him, but continues walking as if he’s not in trouble. Which, he isn’t, really, but an uncollared and unregistered omega out after the curfew for that subsex? Yeah, technically he’s in trouble.

The cop car ends up parking right next to him and the window rolls down, “hey, come over here.”

He stops, scared out of his mind and probably sweating all kinds of omega pheromones now, he probably smelled it on him before he even rolled down the window.

Sam turns around slowly and sees the cop peering through the passenger side window, he’s a good looking man. Slightly blonde nut with more of a brunette look. Freckles all over his skin, a very attractive alpha - Sam could smell it on him. As much as the alpha could smell that Sam was an omega.

“It’s kinda late to be walking around given your subsex, you got permission to be out this late?” His voice is rough and deep, making Sam even wetter, by the way he can feel it run down his leg.

His fear keeps him wary, unable to think of a good excuse, “umm…my mom she’s an officer at your police department,” with shaky hands he pulls out his cell phone and tries to pull his mom’s number up, “you can call her and she’ll verify that I had to work a late shift tonight…usually I’m out of work before curfew but I had to work later.” 

The cop softly takes the phone away from Sam and looks at the number, “I don’t recognize this number, who’s your mother?”

“Jody Harvelle…formally Mills…she got married finally…” he starts blurting out unneeded details when he’s nervous. Verbal diarrhea one of his friends from middle school had called it. “You know, she’s very equal rights-ish. Didn’t wanna get married until all sexes had equal rights and-“

“Mr. Harvelle?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling,” the officer hands his phone back to Sam and looks him over, “your mother have an excuse for why you’re not wearing a collar?”

If it wasn’t obvious that he was scared shitless before, it was obvious now.

“Stay put.” Sam does. And he watches as the officer steps out of the vehicle. The officer - Winchester by the name tag - is shorter than him. He’s always been kind of tall for an omega, but alphas always had a sense of dominance, no matter what their height was. “What’s your full name?” Officer Winchester asks.

“It’s Sam Harvelle, sir.”

The officer softly smiles, “you don’t gotta call me sir. Makes me sound like my old man or something.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam mutters softly.

Officer Winchester heads back into the car, from the passenger side and types in his name, and stands back up facing Sam as it loads, “where do you work?”

“Over at Singer’s Diner.”

“Really? They have the best pie in America. You a cook or a waiter?”

Sam is a little more than just confused, why isn’t he asking more questions about his nonexistent collar?

“I’m a cook…”

“You cook the pies?” The officer’s expression seems to chirp up even more.

“Sometimes, I kinda cook a little bit of everything on the menu.”

The officer doesn’t respond, just turns around and climbs back into the car, looking at his computer screen. There’s silence for a moment, a tense silence, because Sam knows as much as Officer Winchester knows that he’s not registered on any sort of subsex database.

He sees the officer grab a clipboard and a pen, but he hesitates for a moment, before setting it back down.

“Officer Harvelle talks about you a lot, refers to you as a beta all the time,” Officer Winchester comes closer and there’s no doubt about it that he is smelling Sam’s sweeter omega smell. Not that he’d have to get any closer to smell the slick practically running down his legs now. “God, I could smell you before I even put the car in park.”

Sam nods, cause that’s the only thing his mind can process to do is nod.

The officer presses in closer, almost pinning Sam to the wall. There’s no one around for what seems like miles, and even if there were its not like anyone would stop an officer fucking an omega in the middle of the shittest part of the city. “If you can bring me one of those freshly baked pecan pies over to the precinct, we can forget this ever happened.”

He wants to laugh, if he wasn’t so fucking scared he probably would’ve, so he just responds with a weak and wide-eyed, “pecan pie?”

“Yeah, that’s my favorite,” the officer starts backing away now, it looks like its a tough thing for him to do so though. He was probably aching hard as much as Sam was dripping wet, “my name is Dean Winchester. Bring it around dinner time since I work the night shift?”

“Sure, yeah…” Sam replies, shocked, “yeah, I will.”

The officer climbs back into the car and drives away, leaving Sam leaning against a dirty brick wall with his pants soaking wet from his heat and arousal.

He makes a fresh pecan pie the following afternoon in his own home, trying to make the pie look and taste amazing for the officer that practically gave him a second chance. He had no idea how he was going to get this to a precinct full of officers that would all spot him the second he entered the doors to the station.

So he ended up calling his mom, “hey, mom, gotta favor to ask you.”

“It better not be bad.”

“It’s not!” Sam said a little bit too defensively.

“What is it hon?”

Sam stares at the pecan pie and sighs, “I started my heat so I can’t deliver this pie.”

His mother is silent on the other end, “why do you have to deliver a pie?”

“I promised someone a pie today and I woke up this morning with my heat and…yeah, I can’t leave my apartment mom. Can you pick it up and deliver it?”

“Yeah, where is it going?”

“To umm…Dean Winchester in your precinct…”

“Officer Winchester?” Jody almost yells back, “why in the world would you promise that alpha pie?”

Sam rubs his eyebrows, pinching them together, he’s cramping up and in pain and god he just wants his mom to do this one thing without asking for details, “just, mom, please? I’ll explain later when it doesn’t feel like my organs are on fire.”

“Fine, I’ll be over there in a little bit,” his mother replies softly.

He hangs up the phone and stares down at the pie that is currently warming down from being in the oven.

Sam’s in his room, lookingly longingly at a large knotted dildo that would really calm down his heat right about now if he wasn’t waiting for his mother to drop by. She shows up about 10 minutes later, and he practically shoves the pie - although kind of carefully not to mess it up for Dean - in her arms, “thank you,” is all he says before locking the door and running back to his small dingy bedroom.

It calms his heat for a few minutes before it flares up again. A deep want in his belly, his cock hardening again even after coming untouched from just a dildo alone, slick pooling all over his bedsheets as he shoves the largo dildo in and out of his wet hole. Needing but not getting enough from the fake plastic penis.

Eventually he gives up on that and shoves his fingers inside, trying to hit his prostate, but the angle is uncomfortable and he’s exhausted just trying to get off for hours.

His cock is still painfully hard as he grinds it against the slick covered bedsheets, and while that feels fucking amazing - it is so empty inside his hole.

At 1am, there is a knock on the door and too desperate for release, he ignores it.

Whoever is out there knocks even louder and finally Sam pulls his fingers out from his hole and grabs one of his blankets. It’s not much for cover, but it’s enough. Whoever out there could tell he’s in heat, smelling and dripping of slick and sweating from the hours of trying to get enough to tide it over.

Treading over to the door, Sam opens the door slightly ajar, the chain still holding the door so it doesn’t go any further.

The emptiness inside increases when he smells the officer’s strong scent, “how’d you find my address?” Sam tries to say, his voice is shaky, but he wants to pretend he can be normal even during his heats.  
“You lived in this area, so I asked around,” Dean places one of his large thick fingers against the chain bolt of the door and his voice somehow gets even deeper and sexier, “you look like you need help, Harvelle.”

Sam’s conscious brain wants to slam the door right in front of his face, papers and pie be damned, but god he smells so damn good. He wants to taste those plush lips placed between the stubbled jawline of the alpha, “did you like what I sent you?” he asks, staring at the officer’s large green eyes. Fuck why is he still asking questions when all he wants is, Sam didn’t even realize he’d done it but he had slipped his hand through the crack of the door and pressed his palm against the alpha’s huge thickening cock.

His first thought is shit that is much bigger than that dildo I have and the second is the officer still staring down at him through a tiny crack in the door.

Quickly, he pulls away, shuts the door, unlocks the bolt, and swings it open again. His heart is racing now that the officer can come in and fuck him. But Dean just stands there, his chest also rising and falling quickly beneath the police uniform.

Sam swallows, knowing full well that this is what he wants and needs, he relaxes his grip on the blanket and lets it fall completely to the floor.

Before it even hits, Dean is picking him up, mashing his lips against Sam’s, and kicking the door closed with his police issue boots. Hungrily, Dean licks and tastes Sam and Sam desperately kisses back. The plush lips feeling even better touching his own.

The officer drops Sam softly onto his bed and lays right on top of his naked body, grinding his bulging cock against Sam’s, “god, I’ve been thinking about this ever since I met you yesterday.”

“Me too,” Sam is able to get out, between the rough and messy kisses. He lowers his hands and tries to undo the officer’s belt, needing his thickness inside of him right now.

Dean tries to help out, getting it off a lot quicker since he’s used to the belt and placement of the buttons. Shit, Sam thinks as he peers down, he’s not even wearing underwear. The thick head of his cock grinds and rubs against his own. It feel amazing, the feel of a heavy cock against his.

It’s good, but not enough, “please,” he whimpers out, the slick in his hole dripping out from desperate need.

The officer situates himself and slides his dick right into the tight heat of Sam’s virgin ass. The dildo was nothing compared to the huge thick length of Dean’s cock. It presses in further and further, hitting him in all the right places and as soon as Dean is fully in, he starts to thrust in and out. 

“You are so fuckin’ tight,” Dean groans in pleasure, his lips meeting Sam’s again, thrusting while he licked into Sam’s warm mouth. “So good,” he grabs Sam and picks him up so that Sam is sitting right on his cock.

This is right, he can’t help but feel nothing but bliss and heaven, riding on an alpha’s thick cock. His own dick forgotten in the ecstasy of being completely filled. It feels as though it’s spreading wider, catching more and more on Sam’s rim, the knot begins to swell up, locking Dean’s length in Sam. 

It feels so right to be sitting on top of Dean’s cock, the pleasure of being filled and fucked thoroughly hits him and he’s coming on Dean’s uniform.

Sam’s rim tightens even further as he comes, the tight heat so good that he comes right after, spurting come deep inside the omega’s body. Locking it in with his thick knot.

Coming down from his high, and still pressed up against Dean’s body, Sam pulls away and looks down, “umm…I got come on your…”

Dean looks down, following Sam’s gaze, and he smiles, “No big. I’m off duty, Sam. A good thing too cause I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be well over a 15 minute break.”

It feels weird to be facing him, while still sitting on his cock. Now that the hormones are out of the way, it’s just two people who barely know each other inside each other’s personal bubble.

Sam blushes and tries not to look Dean in the eye, too personal. Dean seems to catch on to that and laughs softly, “I have my dick inside of you, we’re kinda past that? It’s okay man. Ask.”

“Did you really just let me go like that? Or because you expected this in return?”

“I expected pie in return,” Dean’s smile is infectious and ridiculously goofy, “that’s all. If you slammed that door in front of me, I would’ve left. No reports or anything…but I kinda like that you didn’t,” Dean slides his hands down Sam’s shoulders and arms. 

Sam can feel Dean’s cock begin to slip out of his hole, the knot’s swelling going back down. He doesn’t sit up or leave from Dean’s lap, but instead presses his lips against Dean’s and softly kisses him. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update it, I dunno where this is gonna go cause I wrote it as a one shot, but hey.

It’s been a week since they had sex, Dean too busy as working the night shift as a police officer and Sam too busy working his ass off at the diner all day - every day - to make this month’s rent.

 

Sam had given Dean his phone number the night they had sex, but he never got a response back, seeing if he wanted to hang out any time this week. Disappointed, but not surprised, Sam quickly shoves himself into work and the alpha is almost long forgotten.

 

He was a little pissed, a little annoyed, but only at himself for thinking that an alpha would be interested in ‘hanging out’. Maybe if he was a bit more of an ideal omega, Dean would’ve responded to ‘do you want to fuck me?’ but hell the fuck no if Sam is going to bend himself over for an alpha.

 

It was a stupid mistake, opening the door and not closing it immediately when he saw the alpha standing there with his pupils blown wide and big from arousal. But, he supposes, he’ll never see Dean again, and he has bigger things to worry about, like where he’s going to get the money to scrounge up his next dinner.

 

Sam’s eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich, out the last two slices of bread, so one of the pieces is just the gross crust bit, when he gets a text message. 

 

‘I’m free rn if u want to go anywhere?’

 

Okay, so maybe using Dean for something that tastes better than a shitty peanut butter jelly sandwich was an asshole move but shit, sounds like a good idea right now. He texts him back, ‘I’m at my apartment, can you pick me up?’

 

A week later from the first time they had sex, Sam is sitting shotgun in Dean’s civilian car and trying not to seem clingy by asking why the hell it took Dean a week to respond to his text message.

 

Which, Dean ends up answering anyways, even though Sam didn’t ask, “sorry that it took me forever to answer your text. I read it and got sidetracked and…yeah, forgot about it. Sorry.”

 

He sounds sincere, which is a point in the not-asshole-alpha side of Sam’s nonexistent checklist. “It’s okay, I was kinda too busy working this week to notice.”

 

“How is it there? Working at a diner?”

 

Sam shrugs, “well, I don’t have to deal with people since I just cook. It’s not so bad, minimum wage, enough for the rent, some savings for college, bills, food, you know. Just a job.”

 

“I can see why you were able to get a job without registering, you smell like a beta.”

 

He’s heard that before, “yeah, most omegas are like that. Hormones only really kick in around the heats.”

 

“Huh,” is all Dean says as he pulls into a parking lot of a typical American restaurant - not a diner by any stretch - but still a bland franchise. Not that Sam is going to complain.

 

It’s awkward, he doesn’t know what to say to a guy who had his dick up his ass a week ago, they barely knew each other. Just fucked in a flurry of hormones, “how do you uhm…well, I mean you let me go last week but you don’t seem to mind about omegas? Not being registered?”

 

Dean ordered a glass of beer and sips on it before responding, he moves closer and responds, “when you see a husband beat up his wife and kids or somebody bleeding to death in the streets, an omega not wearing a collar is very far down on my to-care list.”

 

“You see a lot of awful things?”

 

Dean nods, “it comes with the job. Day shift or night shift, doesn’t really matter. There are boring moments and then there are moments that you fear for your safety and wonder if your parents are ever going to see you again.”

 

“That’s awful.”

 

“It is. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Helping people it just…it’s what I’m good at.”

 

So far, Dean is scoring a lot of positive points. If there ever was an alpha he could bring home to his beta parents, it could be him…although, thinking that far ahead is kinda weird. He shoves the thought down and asks, “So, what do your parents do?”

 

“Dad was in the marines, now he just works in heating and air conditioning. My mom works part time at Winn Dixie.”

 

“Is she an omega too?”

 

“Yeah, she's registered, not her choice. Doesn’t wear the collar though, only at work or else she’d get fired. She says its humiliating, alphas coming up to her while she’s restocking shelves and think they get to do whatever they want to her.”

 

Sam fights the urge to kiss him, and instead he goes and switches to eating food to try and distract himself from Dean’s plump pink lips, “I’ve never had anything too horrible happen. My parents called me in sick at school whenever my heats acted up. Same for work. The one time I wasn’t able to get home in time, well, you know.” He thinks he’s blushing, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Talking about sex isn’t exactly his most comfortable topic.

 

“You’re okay, with what happened last week?”

 

Sam bites his lips, playing with a french fry instead of eating it, “yeah. I don’t think either of us were thinking clearly, but I don’t regret it.”

 

Dean smiles, big and wide, and god how he wants to plant a kiss on him, the perfect little fuck. “Good, cause I don’t either. How old are you?”

 

That kind of question should’ve been asked before they had sex, but Sam doesn’t seem to mind as he answers, “I turned 19 recently. You?”

 

“23, been on the force for two years now. And I don’t regret a thing. You said you were saving up for college? What for?”

 

Sam snorts, looks away, and smiles, “I want to be a lawyer. Some big shot omega activist I guess, my parents really rubbed off on me.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll both be in law related jobs then, huh? They’re more stricter when it comes to letting omegas in, are you gonna register?”

 

His smile fades a bit, “I’m on the fence. One side I’ve got my pride and I’d rather wait 50 years before I ever register as an omega. On the other side, I’d really like to go to college right about now and do something with my life.”

 

“It’s not so bad.”

 

“What?”

 

“Registering. It’s like when you get your drivers license, it just has all your information in the date base. That’s all it is.”

 

Sam feels like he’s treading dangerous water now, discussing this with an alpha that could turn him in any second, “I’m…I think it’s just the principal of it. My parents raised me to believe that if alphas and betas aren’t forced to do it, then omegas shouldn’t either.”

 

“Good point.”

 

He continues, “and even if I do somehow get into Stanford, I’ll have to move all the way to California, away from my parents, and wear that damn collar.” Sam sighs, “as much as I believe I can make it cross country without getting assault by an alpha, the reality is is that I probably will.”

 

Dean reaches over and grabs Sam’s hand, rubbing his thumb up and down, “as much as it’s an oxymoron for me to say this, but fuck the system.” Sam laughs, but Dean doesn’t smile back. He’s completely serious, “we could use more omegas in the system, fighting back against this bullshit. You think it’s a pipe dream, but it’s possible, Sam. Shit, just a couple decades ago omegas couldn’t even hold jobs, much less vote.”

 

And that does it, Sam closes the distance and presses his lips against Dean’s. Who cares if this is a family friendly establishment, he’s been wanting to kiss him ever since he answered his text, and damn it, he will.

 

The alpha relaxes and let’s Sam kiss him, opening his mouth and moving with Sam’s movements. They don’t deepen the kiss, it’s still too public and awkward to fully make out with their food still sitting below them, but it’s enough to tide Sam over.

 

He pulls away, and Dean does too, with a smile, “that cause I bought you food or cause or wanted to?”

 

“I wanted to…the food helped though,” Sam replies back, his voice light with amusement and attraction.

 

Sam’s not surprised when Dean asks him if he wants to stop by his place, fully aware that it’s simply a way for guys to ask if they wanna have sex.

 

They end up making out in the privacy of the elevator, just like in the movies - Sam notices but doesn’t mind. And they tumble out of the elevator, laughing and half-running the rest of the way to Dean’s apartment door.

 

It’s much nicer than Sam’s apartment. Dean is able to afford something that actually takes care of the common areas and well - the place is just plain newer and cleaner.

 

Dean’s a neat freak compared to Sam, he kinda just flings his clothes on the ground once he hits the door, but Dean’s is almost like an IKEA magazine. Everything is perfectly ordered and organized, there probably isn’t a speck of dust on the coffee table.

 

“Holy crap, your place is _nice_.”

 

Dean smirks, “yeah, I’m either not here a lot to make a mess and when I am here I’m either cleaning or watching a movie.” He pauses for a second, admiring Sam’s profile, “do you want anything to drink?”

 

Sam turns and faces him, trusting him fully, “do you have any beer?”

 

They go into the kitchen and Dean grabs a beer - one of several inside the fridge Sam notices - and hands it to him after he pops off the top. He opens one for himself and they both sit down on the couch in the living room.

 

He’s pressed against Dean’s lips before he ever takes a third sip of the beer, they set the alcohol down, and Dean opens his mouth, letting Sam’s tongue press further inside of him. 

 

Sam climbs on top of Dean, rutting against him while his mouth excitedly explores Dean’s. Dean runs his huge hands through his hair, and Sam gets even further turned on by the prospect of Dean’s large hands and the huge throbbing bulge inside of his pants.

 

Even for an omega, Sam is pretty well-endowed, but Dean, with his alpha subsex, is simply huge compared to Sam. He remembers the feeling of his cock, swelled up and huge, inside of him, growing even bigger as the knot swells, and that’s all it takes for Sam to unbutton Dean’s pants and push both the jeans and boxers down.

 

Dean is already hard and leaking pre come, and the cold air hitting his needy cock makes him growl and he thrusts and rubs it against Sam’s still-clothed cock, “take it off,” he gasps, his voice low and deep.

 

Sam obeys, breaking their kiss to stand up and strip, right in front of Dean. He’s slow, he wants to be slow about it, tease Dean even further when his already hard and red cock just needs one thing and one thing only at this point. His shirt comes off first, dropping it on Dean’s clean floor - he doubts he even cares at this point - and by the look on Dean’s face, he really doesn’t. His eyes are focused on Sam, unmoving and hungry.

 

And Sam starts lowering his denim jeans, his boxers still on. Enough of a tease that he’s covered but Dean can most definitely smell the omega hormones coming out of his body like sweat. And Dean can definitely see the decent sized bulge hidden beneath the cloth of his boxers.

 

Impatient, Dean moves closer, placing his hands on Sam’s thighs and then places his mouth on Sam’s abs, kissing him and trailing down further. His hands slide up, grabbing Sam’s boxers by the elastic, and he starts pulling it down as Dean trails kissed lower and lower, until the boxers fall to the floor and Dean’s mouth is licking up the length of Sam’s cock.

 

He shudders, he doesn’t usually masturbate this way when hitting his prostate and more of a rush than his cock would ever be, but god, it feels amazing. Sam should be the one licking Dean’s cock, wanting to taste Dean and fucking worship the guy, but once Dean’s mouth wraps around his cock, that thought is thrown out of the window as he flings his head back in pleasure. “Holy shit-“

 

Dean smiles as he sucks Sam further down, enjoying the omega pulling and tugging at his short cropped hair, but he doesn’t want him to come from just this. Not when this omega is getting so wet its starting to run down his thighs, he can smell it, and he wants to press his cock inside of Sam and fuck him. He pulls off of Sam’s cock and “bend over, Sam.”

 

He stands up, toeing off his boots, and his pants and boxers drop down as well. Sam bends over, right over the couch and he asks, “here?”

 

Really, he doesn’t care where, not when he sees Sam’s slick hole practically begging for a fuck. He almost rips off his shirt, flinging it to the ground, and he grabs Sam by the hips and rubs his dick against Sam’s wet hole. Dean closes his eyes, so much pleasure from just rubbing, and all he needs now is to press his cock inside him, “you want this Sam? Tell me.”

 

“Yeah, I need this. Fuck me. Fuck me already,” he begs. 

 

He doesn’t need to be asked twice, he watches as Sam’s hole swallows his entire length down. It’s so tight and warm, let’s him slide in so easily, and he’s deep inside Sam when he hears the omega whine in pleasure. 

 

“Move, please god, fuck me.”

 

Dean thrusts in and out of him quickly, before adjusting them both so that his angle can allow him to slide in and out right on Sam’s prostate.

 

Sam can feel the huge cock inside of him, the enjoyable burn of being spread open and seen making his own cock harder. Dean slides his hands around, thrusting harder and faster, the sound of skin on skin growing louder amongst their moans and grunts.

 

There’s the unmistakable feeling of his hole stretching even wider as Dean’s knot swells up - he’ll be coming soon, and if Dean’s huge cock keeps hitting him in that angle, he will be too.

He finds himself spilling out and coming all over Dean’s couch once Dean freakin’ bites him right on the back of his neck.

 

Sam gasps and moans as he comes, his hole tightening up even further and sending Dean right over the edge as well.

 

Dean sucks on the little bite on the back of his neck and then let’s up, pulling Sam’s head back by his hair, and kissing him on the crook of his neck and up to his mouth. It’s a weird angle, having Dean’s cock buried deep inside of him from behind, but Sam doesn’t complain. He wants to taste Dean forever.

 

The adjust themselves to get more comfortable, unable to move away from each other his Dean’s knot locking them together. So Sam ends up laying on top of Dean on the couch, in absolute bliss from coming and well, laying on top of an absolutely gorgeous alpha who doesn’t seem to be the dicks that his mothers warned him about.

 

“Why’d you stop me?”

 

Dean breaks from nuzzling Sam’s neck and he looks at him, confused, “stop you from what?”

 

“That night, a week ago. You said you didn’t give a shit about omegas being uncollared, but you stopped me.”

 

Dean hums, goes back to nuzzling his neck, “I thought you were hot, wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

 

Sam laughs, “you seriously didn’t think I was a street walker or something?”

 

He can feel the smile pressed against him, “no, you were practically speed walking. Looked like you just wanted to get out of there, and well…you can if you want.”

 

Naturally, he tries to get up so he can look down at Dean because this isn’t what he thinks it is, no way, but their awkward angle of being knotted prevents Sam from moving too much, “you asking me to move in with you? It’s only been a week, Dean.”

 

He shrugs, “sorry, my brain is still in alpha mode I guess,” he kisses Sam on the shoulder, “but if you ever feel unsafe in that area, call me? I’d rather you not deal with an asshole cop that’s going to arrest you too just cause you weren’t wearing a collar.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam replies. He feels the knot loosen a bit, and he takes advantage of it, he turns himself a bit to wrap his arms around Dean, snuggling in closer and kissing him softly.


	3. Chapter 3

He should've knocked on wood, although he really wasn't all that superstitious, but he should've anyways. Only last night Dean had told him to call him if he was ever picked up by another officer, if he was ever arrested for not wearing a collar and registering, and well, less than 24 hours of Dean saying that and he's in the back of a police car.

"Please, I just need to make one phone call, I just need to call someone who can clear this situation up."

The alpha officer doesn't even bother to look at him through the rearview mirror, just keeps his eyes on the road, "you'll get your phone call once you're at the station and booked and processed."

Shit, shit, shit, Sam runs his handcuffed hands through his hair, "look, do you know Officer Winchester?"

"No."

"Well, if you call him, his number is in my phone, he'll vouch for me."

The officer stops at a red light and only now turns around and looks at Sam, "I ain't callin' nobody for your omega ass. You break the law, you get caught, I'm bringing you in. Doesn't matter if you know the damn President."

He turns back around, focused on the road again, and Sam closes his mouth.

And he stays quiet for the rest of the long drive to the precinct.

The alpha officer drags him out of the backseat, pushes him towards the door, and plops him into a chair, removing the handcuff on one hand and placing it on the metal of the chair - Sam couldn't get anywhere.

The officer then goes up to talk to another officer, but Sam doesn't pay any mind to what he's saying. His leg jiggles nervously as he looks over and sees an old payphone in the corner. He wonders if it even works, not when everyone and their mother has cell phones these days, but even if he were able to reach it with the handcuffs still on, he has no freakin' change on him.

All in all, it's a terrible day.

They process him, getting his finger prints, taking his photo, before they move him into a room. More like an office.

And instead of a police officer, it's a nicely dressed beta woman who slides in and sits at the desk, across from him. She sets down a packet of paper and a pen and slides it over to Sam.

"I was promised a phone call once I was booked and process. Can I have my phone call?"

She smiles, a professional, "My name is Beth. I work for the registration department. You can make a phone call after you register with the state and country and receive your collar and chip."

Oh, he really wants to rip someone's head off now, he looks at the text on the packet of paper - and yup, it's registration forms. He's seen them only once, his mothers showed it to him on his 13th birthday - the day he was supposed to register - and they burned it together in a silent protest. He wishes he had a lighter, some change in his pocket, and he wishes he had Dean here to get him out of this.

"And if I don't want to register?"

Her smile fades and she adjusts herself, "on top of receiving the fine, you'll be locked up, placed on trial, collared and chipped and registered anyways as you're sent to our omega's only facility."

Sam frowns, "so, register or it's prison?"

Beth shakes her head, "it's not prison, think of it as a reform facility."

He wants to throw up as he takes a hold on the pen, his hands shake as he presses the pen tip to the block for his first and last name, middle initial. Sam is able to write his name down, but he stops and sets it down, looks back up at her, "please...can I just make a phone call? I promise I'll fill this out, just let me make a phone call first."

She sighs, and takes out her cellphone from her purse and slides it across the table. "Two minutes."

Sam takes the phone and dials in Dean's number, it takes a few rings, but Dean finally picks up and answers with a gruff, "hello?"

"Dean! Dean, I need your help."

Something must click with Dean at the sound of Sam's worry, as he sits up quickly, his voice changing to something more controlling and demanding, "what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station, they've already got me booked and processed - I was just walking to work you know, and a cop saw me and shit. Shit. I'm staring at registration forms right now."

He can hear Dean getting dressed and banging against things on the other end, "shit," is his only response.

"Yeah, would really be helpful if maybe...maybe you can work something out? Maybe get my mom involved too? She's pretty high in command." Sam hears Beth sigh, as if the idea of getting out of registration at this point was a far away fantasy.

"Sam...you're already booked and processed...I can't...shit...I can't do anything at this point."

Sam wants to hit his head against the desk, "I'm gonna have to be collared aren't I?"

"Sammy, it's not that bad. Please, just don't do anything rash. At this point you're going to get collared anyways, and I'd rather you be out here than at that freakin' reform facility."

He swallows, taps the pen on the paper and sees that he needs to have a parent/guardian/alpha/beta contact on the paper, like he's a damn elementary student again and needs a chaperone all the time.

"I'm leaving right now, I'll be right there. Just...do what they say. We'll figure it out later, okay?"

"Okay," he replies, defeated.

He hangs up the phone and slides it back to Beth.

"So, how many fucking pages does this thing have?"

Turn out it was an even 20 pages. Most of it being redundant information for pages to go to different departments. Sam ended up putting Dean's contact information as his alpha, he was sure if he wrote in his mother's information they would find out about him getting registered. Maybe they would be pissed off for his betrayal to the rights movement. It wasn't until the nurse in the facility is cleaning a needle and inserting a microscopic chip into the back of his neck that he realizes that sooner or later his moms are going to find out anyways. And they are going to find out that instead of him writing his mothers as his guardian, he has chosen an alpha he'd known for less than a month.

Dean finally gets to the precinct when Sam is brought into another room, five collars presented to him, as if the choice in the matter makes this whole entire experience less restricting. All of the collars are the same, some cheap and generic material funded cheaply by the government, but different colors. He chooses green, reminds him of Dean's eyes, and well, it's not exactly much of a choice out of 4 other colors anyways.

He's sitting in the chair, still jiggling his leg, the collar scratchy on his neck when Dean comes in and sees him. Sam stands up, breathing heavily, eyebrows pinched as if he's holding back tears.

Dean just strolls right in and embraces Sam, takes him into his large muscular arms, and Sam leans into the crook of his neck - inhaling his scent.

A few moment pass, and Dean pulls back, keeping his hands on Sam. He touches the collar, looking at it, before looking up into Sam's eyes, "we can take this off, when we're in my car.

Sam smiles, but the smile breaks him and tears start to spill out, "fuck," Sam says, rubbing his wet cheek against the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You're probably really stressed out right now. I mean shit...if I had known that officer Cooper was out working that street today I would've kept you in my apartment."

"I had to go to work, need to pay my bills," Sam says, distracted and wanting to just leave. And leave now, "can we just go? They said I was done after I got this stupid collar on. No fines or anything as long as I cooperated..."

Dean nods, leads Sam out of the building and into his Impala. "I need to tell my parents what happened...god, they are going to be so pissed." The alpha leans over and places his hands on the back of his neck, undoing the collar and throwing it on the ground. Sam stares at the thing, just sitting at his feet.

Sliding back into the driver seat and starting the car, he briefly looks over at Sam, and then back at the road as the car moves forward, "Jody probably knows by now. Word travels fast in the precinct, I'm surprised I got to you first before she did."

Sam takes out his cellphone, hovers his finger over his mother's name.

It starts ringing before he can ever make a choice, and yup - the universe is just working against him today - as he reads his mother's name pop up as the caller. He bites the bullet, hits answer and puts the phone up to his ear.

"Sam! Where are you?" She's talking loud, scared, and Sam's pretty sure Dean can hear her. "I just heard, and you left with someone?"

"Yeah, he's uhm, he's taking me back to my apartment."

There's silence for a moment on the other end, "Is _he_ Dean Winchester?"

"Mom, I know what you're going to say and-"

"No you don't Sam!" He can hear papers flipping in the background, "has he claimed you? You wrote his name down as your damn owner!"

He pinches his eyebrows with his fingers, "He's not my owner mom, I just wrote him down cause I thought it would help me! Having a damn police officer as my go to contact, you know?"

"I'm a police officer Sam!"

Shit, bad go there, Sam thinks. Sighing, trying to fight the urge to hang up on his mother cause he really doesn't want to deal with this right now.

Her voice goes lower, calmer, "Sam. That section is quite literally for who owns you. It's labeled in fancy technical words to not sound like that, but you get hurt on a job? You go into a coma? All your assets? It's going to that person now...Sam, baby, why didn't you call me?"

"What do you mean, it's going to that person now? He's-"

"If an omega isn't claimed when they register, their parents become their owner, Sam. We never owned you, because we never registered you. We never wanted to see you being owned by someone, not even by us. All the alphas say its just a piece of paper, but it's not, it's a damn deed to your body. And..." he hears the rustle of papers and a break in her voice, "is he good? Is he a good alpha, Sam?"

He barely fucking knows him, but yes, god yes. He's been nothing but respectful towards him, a playful alpha asking for pie instead of something else he easily could've gotten access to, someone who ripped off the collar on his neck instead of forcing him to keep it on, and he mutters a reply, "yeah. Mom...he's a good alpha."

Sam looks over to Dean, realizing that's he's heard everything between himself and his mother, and closes his eyes, "mom. I'll talk to you later. I just wanna go back to my place."

Jody is quiet and then, "okay, okay, just call me when you can. Or else I'm gonna bust that door of your down. You hear me?"

"Yeah mom, I love you," he hangs up after she tells him she loves him too. And he wants to fling the cellphone out of the window and just never think another thought again.

Dean is silent, thinking everything he just heard over in his head, when he asks, "you wrote my name down?"

He swallows, hoping to god that Dean doesn't change after he quite literally signed himself over to him, "yeah...I'm...I don't know why. I should've wrote my parents names down."

"I don't own you, Sam."

Sam laughs in response, bitter and harsh, "yeah, you kinda do now apparently."

"Well, I don't want to own you. I want a partner...I want someone who thinks for themselves, I don't want an omega housewife that's barely a step up from a slave, Sam. I don't want that...and I can change the paperwork. It's difficult, but we can change it over to your parents."

"The microchip, if it's scanned its going to read your contact information, isn't it?"

Dean taps his hands on the steering wheel, frowning, "yeah. The collar tag will read it too once it comes in the mail."

"Your mail?"

He nods, turns the steering wheel so that they are parked in front of Sam's apartment complex, "do you think, I can come in? No funny business...just, I don't want you alone after all that. I wasn't there to get you out of Cooper's police car, but I wanna be here for you, now."

With a quiet, "yeah," Sam opens the car door and climbs out, the green collar in his hand. Dean follows him up to his apartment, and he walks in, looking over the place.

Sam grabs himself a beer and hands one to Dean too, the collar still in Sam's hand as he plops down into the shitty couch he got for cheap at Goodwill. Dean sits right next to him, sipping the beer. He watches the omega study the green collar, "will you wear it? You'll still get into trouble if an officer catches you, but since you're registered now you'll probably just get a slap on the wrist."

"I'm gonna burn it."

Dean's eyebrows rise and he really looks at Sam, an omega with independence. A real spark inside the omega exterior. He kinda falls in love with the expression Sam wears, angry and determined.

He picks out his lighter and hands it over to Sam, "didn't know you were such a pyromaniac, Sammy." He smiles, trying to break the tension in Sam.

Sam doesn't laugh, but he flicks the lighter on and the collar hovers over the flame - not quite catching - and then the lighter flicks off, the collar still in one piece, "I chose this color cause it reminded me of your eyes."

"Romantic," Dean sarcastically pans.

Sam smiles then, "shut up," and he drops the collar onto the beat up coffee table, "did you mean it?"

Confused, Dean tilts his head slightly, "mean what?"

"About moving in with you. I mean, fuck, I only got this shitty apartment cause the landlord didn't bother to check for my registration and now that's out of the way, why the hell would I want to stay in this shit hole?"

Dean tries to hide the excitement, yeah, he said that when he was high from coming, the alpha in him still running his conscious brain, but he did mean it. "I meant it...I mean we barely freakin' know each other but, roommates move in with each other knowing less, right?" Maybe that logic would work for the omega, roommates with benefits, perhaps?

"Roommates, yeah," Sam nods, he's not naive to believe that's all they will be. Not after they have fucked two times and even went on a damn date, but it works for him. "I'm not giving up my job, and I'll pay half your rent."

"Fine with me Sam...although you can probably get a better job now too."

He can, now that he's registered anyways, now that he has a damn microchip and a paper trail with the government, he can. It's almost sickening thinking about it, an illusion of freedom as long as he is owned by someone. Although, so far, being owned by Dean isn't too bad of a deal, the alpha even refuses to call it ownership. 

Sam ends up quitting his job a couple days later, frustrated with the less than minimum wage he gets since it's all been paid under the table. He then spends the next couple of days to pack up the few things he owns and getting rid of the rest of the crap back to Goodwill, and Dean welcomes him into his apartment with open arms. 

More than that, as those open arms were soon bare and the rest of their bodies followed. The small amount of luggage forgotten in the corner as Dean presses his cock into Sam's ass, bending the omega over his couch and fucking into him like some sort of home warming gift. The slap of Dean's balls on Sam and the little moans and "uhn uhn"s that Sam makes spills Dean over the edge. His knot fills and catches in Sam's slick and warm hole, shooting load after load of come into the omega. Filling him up.

Sam sighs, happily flopping onto the couch and adjusting so that they are both laying comfortably on the couch as they wait out the tie. "My moms want to meet you. Tonight. Dinner. They heard I was moving in with you and well...they're kind of protective."

His alpha smiles, kissing the back of his shoulder blade, "not too good with parents but yeah, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Your best behavior? What behavior is this, right now?"

"My worst," he smirks. Trailing kisses all over him, "I'll be a good Catholic schoolboy for them."

Sam snorts, "yeah, they aren't any less hornier just cause they're Catholic, Dean."

"Whatever, it's the thought that counts," Dean runs his hand all over Sam's arms, enjoying the thick and firm muscle of the omega - a stark contrast of other omegas he's bedded, they were all pretty slim and short. But this omega was freakin' taller than him, and for some reason, that turned him on even more.

As soon as they are untied, they clean each other up in Dean's much nicer and much cleaner shower. Dean has plenty of space in his closet and dresser for clothes, and well, it's a one bedroom apartment anyways, so Sam ends up moving the few belongings he has in his room. The alpha looks up at him, softened eyes, a want and need for the omega, and Sam feels a pull towards Dean as he finishes getting dressed. He sits next to the alpha on the bed, "Not really roommates here," he laughs.

"No, but it's easier to think it of that way?"

Sam shrugs, he would very much like the idea of Dean being his boyfriend, since by law and by nature the guy is already his alpha. And yeah, maybe even his husband at some point in the future, but thinking like that right now is too much of a jump, "I'd rather be boyfriends than roommates."

Dean's eyes widen a bit, pupils growing with even more want and arousal at the suggestion that the omega wants him even more deeply, "I'm already meeting your parents for dinner, yeah, yeah, boyfriends sounds much better," he places his hand on Sam's firm thigh and moves up to kiss him gently on Sam's jawline.

The omega pushes him slightly back, smiling, "horny again already?"

"I could go all day, Sammy," he says, kissing him on the shell of his ear this time.

And yeah, that's getting Sam wet and aroused too, "we gotta be at my parent's house in an hour, just getting knotted alone would take like 15 minutes just to get loose man."

He groans, there's a very apparent bulge in Dean's pants, "please, just really a quick handjob. I'll get you back later."

He doesn't really want to wait, he's horny as Dean is, his cock is smaller but it's still hard with want. Sam's never had anything but a cock in his ass, and it's been years since he's masturbated with his cock - having something up his ass always felt better during his heats, but he wonders what it will feel like now.

So he climbs on top of Dean, slipping off his jeans and he takes Dean's down as well, and rubs his cock against Dean's. There's an empty feeling in his ass, but it feels good to rub his dick on Dean's, the precome of both of their cocks slicking up their movements. There's no way he can wrap his hand around both of their cocks, Dean's alone needs his full hand since it's so large and thick, so he focuses on Dean's pleasure and starts to pump his cock. 

The alpha squirms and moans under the touch, and Sam wonders what Dean will taste like. He pulls up his own pants with his other hand, and lowers himself so that he can take Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean's not even aware of what he's doing until his warm wet mouth wraps around the tip of his dick. He lowers just a bit more, trying to widen his mouth to take Dean's heavy cock, but he's too inexperienced now and has to stop. He jacks the rest of the cock he can't fit and Sam can feel Dean's penis grow even larger at the base as a knot forms. Come is shooting into his mouth before he knows it. 

Sam swallows the salty white liquid, expecting it to taste horrible, but maybe it's because it's Dean, maybe it's because he's his alpha and technically they have claimed each other with the knot, but his come tastes good. No wonder omegas are so thirsty for their alphas if it tastes that good every time they give them head, Sam thinks to himself. 

He's still wet, Sam realizes as he sits back up and buttons up his pants. Dean promised to get him back after dinner with his parents, and well, he kinda just wants to skip on dinner and just go back to fucking - but his mothers are worried about him. Worried about the alpha he's moved in with and has taken to bed and quite literally placed him as the owner of his body.

Dean's cock softens quickly and the knot deflates, having no rim to lock him in and keep him hard and coming. Sam grabs a wet cloth to wipe him clean and helps tuck his alpha's large and heavy, even when soft, cock back into his pants and zips it back up for him. 

If being claimed, being owned, means having being with and having sex with an alpha who loves him, who respects him, then maybe...maybe he wouldn't mind being Dean's omega.

They kiss, softly and lovingly, before they leave Dean's apartment and head off to Sam's parents' home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some sexual harassment (not between Dean and Sam), nothing further than that though.

Ellen doesn't stop glaring at him. Even when she tries to act normal and hide her hatred for the alpha, there's some part of her that's still glaring.

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat, shoving a fork into the meat loaf and eating it, avoiding eye contact with her. And well, having Jody there isn't any easier, considering she's a high ranking officer and he's dating her son.

"How long have you been on the force?" Jody asks.

Dean swallows the meat loaf and replies, "About two years."

"Why are you interested in my son?" Ellen barks out, she's blunt. She doesn't run around shit. There's blatant distrust in her words.

And the question catches Dean off quard, how the hell was he supposed to answer _that_ in front of his dang parents?

"Mom."

"What?" Ellen turns around and faces her son, "I got a right to know what this alpha is doing, taking my baby up from his home and claiming him."

Sam is pretty sure he's blushing, embarrassed, "he didn't take me, Mom. I said I'll move in with him, the rent is cheaper since we're splitting it 50/50 and he's got a nice place."

Ellen glares at her son now, her bullshit meter ringing, "But he's claimed you, hasn't he? You know, Sam, I thought we taught you better not to run off with the first alpha that comes along."

Dean clears his throat, maybe she just forgot he was there, but no. Ellen just glares at him really quick and then turns back to her son for an answer.

Sam doesn't respond though, just slides his chair from out under the table, "Dean, let's go."

He's up and out of his dinner chair quicker than a jack rabbit, and follows Sam out of the dining room.

The front door squeaks open and closes with a slam. With that, Jody looks over to Ellen, who's still fuming in her chair, "you couldn't wait until the alpha was gone before you did that?"

"Not like an alpha has any feelings I can hurt."

Jody sighs and stands up, taking the plates of food back into the kitchen and Ellen, "yeah, but you just completely embarrassed Sam. Yelling at him like that when he brings a guest over, come on."

"Well, he should know better. How many times have we told him alphas are just looking for a hole to fuck? How many times?" Ellen follows Jody back into the kitchen, bringing the rest of the dishes.

Jody leans back, chews lightly on her lips, "the kids got his heats, his hormones. We can warn him as much as he likes but the truth is, his brain is gonna block the voice in his head out when it comes down to it."

"You sound like you're blaming Sam, instead of the alpha that's taking our baby away."

"I ain't blaming anyone. I just work around alphas all the time at work, Ellen. They're hot headed idiots but unless they are in their rut, they do have some thoughts other than fucking. You didn't give the kid a chance."

Ellen starts dumping the remaining clumps of food into the trash can, places the dishes into the dishwasher as she sighs, "we should've put Sam on suppressants. The world is a piece of crap for omegas and...dammit, now he's registered and owned by an alpha. Never wanted to see that, never in my life."

"I'm worried too, I'll keep an eye on the kid. I'll cut his balls off before he even gets to fuck Sammy over, I'll promise you that, Ellen."

She doesn't smile, but its enough to set her wife at ease for the rest of the night.

Sam, however, is fuming in the passenger side of Dean's car. Furious that his parents would act like that over dinner. "I'm sorry, I should've warned you."

As far as first impressions go, Dean understands why he's apologizing, but he shrugs anyways, "look, it's not a big deal. So your parents hate alphas, no skin off my back."

"Yeah, but I thought they'd at least put that on the shelf and act decent for a damn guest. You know? For parents who try and claim that I should be independent? Make my own choices? They sure ain't showing a whole lot of support for my decision here."

Surprised, Dean looks over at Sam, the car swerves a little bit into the other lane before Dean looks back at the road and corrects it. "You want this? It's not your hormones talking or anger at being registered now, right?"

Sam closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down, "hell yeah, I want this. And right now, I really really just want to be able to make my own decisions. Trust me, if I didn't want this, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, next to you." He smiles and places his hand on Dean's thigh. "I've been with betas, men and women, they were good people. But," Sam moves his hand up further, cupping Dean's hardening cock. Dean's hands tense on the steering wheel, "I never wanted them more than I want you."

"You're trying to get me hard, reciprocate, huh?"

"That's the idea, pull over."

Dean eyes Sam, holy shit, the omega is serious. And his alpha brain starts taking control, as the car comes to a stop on the side of the dark shoulder of the road.

The seatbelt is flying off and all of a sudden, Sam is in Dean's lap, humping against him, kissing him wildly and rough, as the omega runs his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Dean moans into the kiss, wrestling in the small space to get Sam's shirt off. He softly bites at Sam's hard and perky nipples, sucking them and pulling. 

In bliss, Sam takes Dean's shirt off next and flings it into the backseat. "There's not a whole lot of room," Dean states, trying to wrestle the door open. There's no other cars on the road, too late at night and too much of a backroad for anyone else to use it. Perfect, Dean thinks as he and Sam spill out on the side of the road and around till Sam's ass is pressed against the hood of the Impala. "Move up," he orders Sam and Sam does, sliding backwards till his entire body is on the hood of the car.

Dean practically rips off his socks and shoes, followed by the jeans, and the kid isn't even wearing underwear. He has an omega completely butt naked on the hood of his car now, the streetlamp lighting up his body beautifully in the dark. Dean lifts Sam's legs up, so that his hole is presented to him.

It's slick, shiny in the streetlamp, completely wet and needy. He bends down lower, kissing the inside of Sam's thighs, up and closer his ass. Sam shudders, trying to grab something but failing, only sleek metal is underneath him now, and his hands squeak against the metal once Dean's tongue licks up from his crack, over his whole, and up to his balls.

He's a pretty vanilla guy, the betas he's been with before would sometimes give him blowjobs but compared to his ass? Dean's tongue was like _heaven_ compared to the sloppy blowjobs he had received over the years. The alpha would press his tongue inside his slick hole, licking and circle, absolutely eating his ass out. It was relaxing, and Sam spread his legs even wider, getting needier and needier to have something bigger and thicker inside his hole. "Dean, please," he gasps out and Dean laps up the slick juices drenching his thigh and pooling on the hood of Dean's car.

The alpha gets it, and he's pulling off his socks and shoes and pants, climbing right on top of him. In a more conscious state, he'd be pissed that their combined weight were on top of the thin metal hood, pissed that an omega is dripping all over the glossy paint job, but right now? He didn't give a shit, all he could think about was sliding his heavy and thick cock into the tight wetness underneath him.

His hole is so tight, so wet, as he slides into his omega, "god, you're so fuckin' tight."

The omega smiles, wraps his legs around Dean's hips, and pushes him, "move, fuck me. Fuck me till I can't walk, Dean."

That, he could do, as he slams into Sam's body, hard and fast. Relentless. He grabs some of Sam's hair, bunching it up in his fist, holding onto him as his hips thrust in faster and faster into his hole.

Dean then picks the omega off from his car, readjusts him so that they are both standing up. Sam's palms on the hood of the car, butt pushed up and angled perfectly so that Dean can fuck into him from behind. 

A car passes by, headlights bright that it illuminates their two sweat slick bodies. It disappears as quickly as it had appeared, neither of them quite noticing it. 

Sam's legs start to give out as Dean starts to become more and more controlling, holding him up, and pushing him down, supporting him. He just moans and cries for more as Dean obliges, until Sam is coming - spurting all over the hood of the Impala. And his ass clenches and tightens around Dean, holding his knot in place, milking out his come. 

Tired, they both collapse into the grassy shoulder of the road, wrapped up in each other. They're sweaty, breathing heavy, but they are both so high with the endorphins of orgasm and the hormones of their body anatomy.

A couple of silent minutes pass as they lay there, staring up into the starry sky, when Dean breaks the silence, "you're paying for the car wash."

Sam just snorts, laughs gently, "You're the one that wanted to fuck on top of your car."

"Hey, we're both over 6 feet tall, fucking inside the car isn't exactly a high priority for me."

Dean runs his fingers through Sam's sweat slick hair, picking out the little bits of leaves and grass that got into his hair when the fell to the ground. "I love how you can come, just on my cock alone."

Sam smiles, "yeah, well, you know how to hit my prostate, and that ones a bit more powerful than my cock ever will be."

The alpha hums, wraps his hands around the omega's softening cock, "it's big for an omega. Like everything else on you, freakin' Sasquatch."

"That a bad thing?"

Sam can feel Dean shake his head, "no if anything it's just plain hotter. Almost every omega guy I've fucked were always short, slender guys, I think you're the first omega I've seen that's actually over 6 feet."

He shrugs, "yeah, my moms won't tell me who my biological parents are, so hey. It's a mystery I guess."

Dean sits up, looks down at his omega, cock still tied in Sam's ass, "you're adopted?"

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"No? I mean, beta women can get pregnant, I just thought...you know?"

Sam watches the stars in the sky twinkle, it's been a while since he just stopped and looked up to the night sky, it's so peaceful. Being with Dean, being here on the ground, he never wants it to end. He takes in a deep breath, "I love them, they just want the best for me, you know? They're not my blood, but I love them like they are. They raised me, I'm theirs, it doesn't matter who my biological parents are. They abandoned me cause I was an omega, and honestly, I'm glad they did get rid of me. Or else, I think I'd just be like all the other omegas, trapped in the system, owned by an alpha, popping out babies till their heart just finally gives out."

Dean's arms hold Sam even tighter as they lay naked in the grass together, "now that's you're registered, I think you should try to go to school. Become that lawyer you were talking about."

"One step at a time, I haven't even found a new job," Sam finally realizes where they are at when another car zooms passed them on the interstate. "Oh my god."

"What?" Dean asks as he softly kisses him on the back of the neck.

"You know, people usually have shower sex when they want to shake things up. We're on the damn side of a high way," he starts laughing. Sex with Dean, his relationship, is so unusual. A very good unusual. 

Dean slips out of him, slowly and gently. And Sam can feel the emptiness inside as he gets up and grabs their clothes, "yeah, better get dressed again huh?" He throws Sam's pants back towards him and the omega catches it, slipping them back on. 

It takes another week before Sam finds a job at another diner, a chain restaurant this time. The tag came in the mail just in time for his interview,  but he didn't wear it. He's not Dean's, and Dean doesn't want him like that anyways. So he wears the collar and collar only to his job interview. The alpha owner was eyeing him, like Sam was a piece of meat, but there weren't a lot of other places hiring omegas, so he accepted the job. He'd be a waiter, instead of a cook, and he was alright with that.

His first day was rough, customers were more attracted to the same and the usual, so the chain restaurant was busier than the other place he had worked at. He'd see omegas with their alphas coming in, sitting at the large tables cause of their several - very loud and annoying - children. They didn't exactly look happy, they just looked exhausted, like the alpha expected the omega to scold their children when they started smacking each other with the silverware.

That there was his birth control, not that he was exactly an omega male capable of pregnancy. Some were, some weren't. And he was glad he could have as much sex as he pleased without ever worrying about it. 

It was all and all an alright job, alphas would order their food, give him a once over, but ultimately do nothing about it. They'd never look at him like this before, when he didn't wear the collar, he passes for a beta without it. Unlike omegas capable of pregnancy, he only smells like an omega when his heats hit.

Towards the end of his shift, when darkness fills the sky, a group of alpha friends - all buzzed with alcohol - spill into the diner. They're loud, obnoxious, and Sam has to be the one to serve them.

"Good evening," he says robotically, "would you guys like something to drink before you order?"

One of them, the tallest and what obviously feels like the leader of this alpha pack, looks Sam over and licks his lips, "you're not our usual girl."

Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes, "she quit. I was hired to replace her."

Wrong thing to say, because apparently, she had quit for some very very good reasons, Sam realized when the alpha smirks and touches Sam's arms. "We prefer women, but I don't think we'll say no to an omega like you."

He backs away from the touch and asks again, "would you guys like anything to drink? I can bring you all water."

The smiles on the men's faces all drop when they realize this omega isn't offering what the other waitress had, "yeah, you go run off and do that," the leader eyes the name tag on his shirt and continues, " _Sam_."

He brings them their drinks, orders their food and serves them, dealing with their sexual innuendoes and obvious attempts at getting him to go to the back of the restaurant and drop his pants - like a good unclaimed omega should.

Sam doesn't, and instead calls for Dean to pick him up, so he's not walking on the damn side of the road back to Dean's apartment with five alphas potentially out there and following him. 

The diner closes before Dean is able to get there, so he waits outside, right by the psuedo-safety of the locked restaurant doors. But, like a blanket protecting him from monsters, it's not enough to deter the five alphas.

"We didn't see you in the back, baby, are you deaf?"

He wishes he had a knife, or a gun, or fucking at least pepper spray on him at this moment, but all he had one him was his wallet and a spare key to Dean's apartment. Sam wishes he didn't have to play this card, but he finally speaks back to them, "I have an alpha. He's coming to pick me up right now. So, leave me alone."

Another alpha speaks up, "you're a terrible liar. You don't even got a damn tag on your collar, you unclaimed bitch."

Sam wishes he can step back, but he's already against the locked doors of the diner, with five alphas coming towards him. "It hasn't came in the mail yet," was his weak response. 

They didn't care, as the leader grabs him and turns him around so that his back is to the alpha's chest, and his face is slammed into the glass of the diner's door.

Heart racing, and panicking, he headbutts the alpha right in the nose, he feels a spray of blood hit him as the alpha falters backwards and grabs his now-broken nose, "you fucking bitch! 'ou broke my nose!"

And that is when the other four alphas all attack him at once, punching and pulling him down to the ground as Sam desperately fights back, kicking and punching them back with as much force as an alpha can. He's able to land a few good ones, but it doesn't change the fact that he's outnumbered, and outnumbered by five freakin' alphas. He might be tall and strong for an omega, might be able to take on an alpha in an equal match, but five has him curled up on the floor - trying to protect his skull from punches and kicks.

Flashing red and blue lights fill the darkness now, and the five alphas all stop before the next kick meets his stomach.

They turn and see two officers with their guns up, pointed at them, "on the ground now!" Sam hears Dean's voice, but he's too dazed and out of it to try and look up.

The alphas all drop to their knees as another person slaps handcuffs around their wrists, he knows its not Dean slapping on the handcuffs, he can smell Dean - he knows his scent, and this is a different person - someone he's never met before - and most definitely a beta. And it's confirmed once the man starts  reading out the Miranda Rights.

"We're going to need backup, we have five suspects in custody, not enough space in my car to transport them to the precinct and take the victim to safety," Dean states into a radio. There's a fuzzy reply - Sam can't really understand it, but Dean replies, "copy."

The other person orders the men to slowly rise, to sit down by the police car and not to move until backup comes. And Dean is suddenly right by Sam's side, touching him softly and soothingly, adjusting him so that Sam can look up at him, "you alright Sam?"

One eye is closed up and swollen, but he can see Dean just fine out of the other one, "yeah, yeah...I just wanna go home."

Dean leans down and presses his forehead against Sam's, "we will. I just gotta wait out here with Benny until a transport vehicle comes to get these fuckers. Not enough room in my car."

"Benny?"

He laughs softly, "yeah, he's my partner...got him strangely right after we had dinner at your moms' place."

Sam smiles, it hurts to smile but damn, that's his mom Jody all right, "he's your babysitter."

"Yeah, freakin' babysitter. He's not so bad though." Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair, softly and lovingly. His fingers trail down to Sam's collar, and he touches it, "you're not wearing the tag?"

Sam shakes his head, and speech slightly slurred, "I'll wear the collar cause I have to, but I'm not owned by anyone." God, his head hurts and he just wants to go to sleep. He closes his eyes.

But Dean softly shakes him back awake, "you gotta stay awake, you might have a concussion."

"No...I'm fine," Sam replies. The flashing blue and red police lights hurt his eyes, but shit, everything hurts on him at this point.

"No, you sound like you're drunk. I'm gonna take you to the hospital once these fuckers are dealt with. You understand?"

Sam does, he just wants to go home and sleep in Dean's bed and just forget everything that freakin' happened tonight, but yeah, he understands, "yeah."

Eventually a van shows up, parks right behind the Dean's police car, and Benny files in the suspects and hands the paperwork over to the officer driving the vehicle.

"Benny," Dean calls out, not leaving Sam's side.

"Yeah?"

"Go with them, tell Captain Harvelle that I'm taking her son down to the hospital. Give her the full report, I really don't want to get on her bad side."

Benny nods, gets into the passenger side of the transport van, and Dean and Sam are alone in the restaurant parking lot. "Can you get up? I don't wanna move you just in case-"

Sam does, and Dean helps him over to the police car, buckling the omega in. "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

"Yeah," he responds, and he does, but he doesn't pay any attention to the alpha next to him. He just dazes and stares at the passing streetlamps, "never rode in a police car before," he muses.

"Shit," Dean says, "you definitely have a concussion Sam. You were in a police car a few weeks ago, remember?"

After several moments of silence, Sam finally responds with a slurred, "oh yeah."

Worried and distraught for his omega, Dean turns on his sirens, speeds up, zooming past the civilians on the road, desperate to get him to a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean Winchester?" The doctor asks, holding a clip board.

Dean stands up immediately, walking over to the doctor, "yeah, he's okay? Right?"

"Sam is absolutely fine, he's had a slight concussion but he's resting now."

"I want to see him," Dean replies, full of worry and anxiety.

The doctor leads him to Sam's room, where his omega is asleep on the bed. And Dean sits right next to him, grabs his hand, as the doctor pulls out an x-ray and slips it into the light box hooked up to the wall.

"There is some swelling, here, on the side of his head, but it should go down in due time. He'll be able to leave once he wakes up," the doctor smiles, "I'll be outside, call a nurse if you need anything." And he leaves promptly, leaving the two alone in the room.

 

He's been changed into hospital scrubs, the blood cleaned off his chin, and scratches and cuts on his body have been bandaged up. The green collar still on him. "I should've drove faster, should've gotten there quicker before those assholes did that to you."

It's silent in the room, as Dean rests his head on Sam's chest, slowly rising and falling in his sleep. He hears the thump of his heart echoing through, a reminder that his omega was almost taken away from him by those five other alphas. Dean's gut pulls tight, a wave of possessiveness takes over him, and he holds Sam's hand even tighter - squeezing it - never wanting to let him go.

The sound of the door opening and closing as a nurse steps through gets Dean's attention, he raises his head off his omega's chest and looks up at the tiny beta, "Sam's parents are here to see him."

"Um, okay?"

"They have your permission to come in?"

Dean's taken off guard, when he realizes that all medical decisions including visitors all have to go through the alpha's approval. His approval. Since his name is now listed as Sam's owner on file of all government facilities and a freakin' microchip. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

She nods, turns back around, and opens the door, motioning for the parents to come inside.

As Jody, still in her police uniform, and Ellen enter the room, Dean stands up. "What the hell happened?" Jody asks, Ellen flocking right to Sam's side and taking the other hand that wasn't being held by Dean.

The police officer in him came out as he practically reported to the Captain, "He was attacked outside the restaurant he worked out, five alphas. They should be booked and processed by now."

Ellen notices the collar Sam wears and struggles to take it off, but she finds it has a tiny lock built into the latch, "It um...it needs to come off with a key." Dean says. Taking out his keychain and pulling off a tiny key specifically for the collar. He unlocks it as Ellen and Jody stare.

"Why is he wearing that, Dean?" Jody is pissed now, barely holding it together, years of having to be a rational and calm person to climb up higher in the precinct coming to a test.

Dean takes the collar off and sets it on the small side table, "he has to wear it to work. He'd get fired if he doesn't."

"I've never seen a collar on my son, for his entire life. His entire life. Until you walked into his life, Dean," she spits out.

"It isn't my fault, Captain!" He fumes back, both of them facing off in their police uniforms, "blame society. Blame the government. But don't you fuckin' blame me. You should be fuckin' thanking me. Both of you, _I saved his life_."

Jody gives Dean a stern look before she grabs a chair and sits down next to her wife, "The report isn't complete yet, still needs to be turned in. All I heard my son was in the hospital and I came as quickly as I could...what happened?"

Dean sits down across from them, taking Sam's hand back into his, "he called me, about 15 minutes before the diner was going to close. Told me he was worried about a few guys following him if he walked back to the apartment. Me and Benny, we went directly there, when we saw what was happening at the entrance of the diner. We pulled out our guns, told them to get on the ground, and they did. Benny and another officer took them to the precinct...they've gotta be booked and processed by now."

"And you're aware that these five alphas are just going to get a slap on the wrist?"

At that, Dean looks up at Jody, determined, "not when those five alphas beat an omega who has an alpha. And trust me, I'm pressing fuckin' charges."

Her jaw clenches, annoyed, "you're going to take him back to your place, aren't you? When he's discharged?"

"If that's where Sam wants to go, yeah."

Ellen speaks up now, "and if he wants to leave with us?"

"Mom...stop fighting," Sam groans out, his speech slurred and mumbled with sleep.

All three of them look down at Sam, he's got one good eye that is barely a slit and the other one too puffy and blackened for him to even move. He groggily wakes up, trying to push himself up but Dean places his hand back on his chest, "no, you shouldn't move around. You gotta rest your head, Sammy."

"We're at the hospital?" He asks, looking around, past Dean and past his mothers to see bare white walls and medical information posters.

There's a little button to call the nurse down and into the room, which Dean presses and responds back to Sam, "Yeah, you got pretty banged up, you remember any of it?"

Sam sighs, yawns, squirms around, but eventually replies, "yeah. Kinda."

"What happened baby? Why were those alphas attacking you?" Jody asked, deep down she knew why, but she wanted a bigger picture, the police detective in her curious.

"I wouldn't fuck them," was his short and simple answer before sighing and closing his one good eye for a few seconds, "I don't feel so good."

Ellen's hand tightens on his, "you got a concussion, you'll feel a little woozy for a little while longer."

Suddenly, the door opens and the nurse and doctor enter the room, the nurse with a wheelchair and a plastic temporary headbrace on the seat.

"Ah! The omega is awake, I'm just going to check your reflexes and vitals and we'll have you up and outta here quicker than a jack rabbit," he's way too damn happy for Dean's liking, but he let's the doctor flash a light in Sam's eyes to check dilation and he let's him ask basic questions to get a mental picture of his awareness.

They give them a few more minutes alone in the room after Sam is cleared to get dressed again. It's a struggle, Sam is so sore and can barely move without his muscles aching, but eventually the bloody shirt goes back on and so do the pants and shoes.

And when the doctor and the nurse return back into the room, the nurse takes the temporary headbrace up and out of the wheelchair. He takes it, shows it to Dean, and talks to Dean only. As if the parents weren't even in the room. "Car rides can get a little bumpy, so while he's in the wheelchair and in the car, keep the headbrace on. You can take it off when he's back home and laying in your bed. It's just to prevent anymore sudden jerky movements when he should be healing."

The doctor then pulls Sam slowly up, placing the headbrace onto his head and neck. Sam looks freakin' ridiculous, and Dean holds back a laugh, maybe one day they can laugh it off, but right now? In front of Sam's parents, Dean controls himself. And well, Sam doesn't look like he's in a laughing mood either as they slowly adjust him and he shakily stands up. The nurse and doctor help him into the wheelchair, "we just need you to sign these discharge papers, here," the doctor hands a clipboard and pen over to Dean.

Holy shit, he's literally in charge of Sam, it dawns on him. He's the one that will drive him home, help him onto the bed, take care of his wounds while he heals up and regains himself...he couldn't even take care of a goldfish for a month before the thing died, much less a person. He looks up at Ellen and Jody, who are staring with worry at their son, practically slumped in the wheelchair with a puffy bruised eye and cuts and bruises all over his body, and he asks, "hey Sammy...it's your choice, whoever you want to take you home..."

Jody and Ellen's attention turns to Dean at that, somewhat relieved that Dean considered to ask for Sam's opinion.

The omega just sighs, opens up his one good eye, and mumbles out a "Dean," before closing his eye and resting in the wheelchair again.

His parent's look devastated and heartbroken, and Dean feels for them. But maybe there was also a bit of pride growing in him too, that Sam had chosen him over his former caretakers. "Okay..." he replies back, signing the discharge papers. He hands the clipboard back to the doctor.

"Alright, he's all yours Mr. Winchester," the doctor says with a smile as he and the nurse leave the room.

Dean takes the grip of the wheelchair and turns Sam around, starting to leave, when he sees Ellen and Jody, still sitting there, disappointed and betrayed, "I'll get him to call you two when he's feeling better..."

They get up then, pressing loving kisses to their son's forehead, "kick it in the ass Sam, you get better okay?" Ellen smiles fondly when Sam tries to nod his head with the headbrace on.

And Dean leaves, pushing Sam through the hospital on the chair, and going down the elevator in silence. Sam stands up when they exit the hospital, Dean helping him through the dark parking lot, lit only by the soft glow of the lamps.

The car ride back to their apartment is quiet, and Dean drives even slower than usual, takes the turns more carefully, for Sam. 

Once they enter Dean's apartment, Sam looks around with his one good eye and starts for the bedroom. Dean just watches him, the omega too tired and beat to do anything else but crawl up onto the bed and sleep some more. 

The shirt with the blood is still on Sam's body, and hell, Dean doesn't want that on Sam. That dirty gross thing a reminder of what those alphas did to his omega. Dean climbs into bed with Sam, taking off the headbrace and then unbuttons the shirt, taking that off with him.  He then takes off Sam's shoes and pants, leaving him naked on the bed. 

Any other time, he'd be aroused, needy and full of want, but right now, Dean just grabs a pair of his own boxers and slips them onto Sam. He then cover his body with the blankets. He then realizes that he's still in his police uniform, and he technically should still be at work right now, but he'll figure that out tomorrow. Hopefully Jody made an exception and excuse for him to be missing the rest of his shift.

He takes off his uniform, slides in next to Sam, holding his omega close to his chest.

Usually he wakes up in the afternoon, the sun already bright and hanging high in the sky, but Sam is an early riser it seems. He stirs awake, shifting around on the bed, and sits up, shaking Dean awake.

"What?"

"Do you have any pain meds?"

Dean slowly sits up, still sleepy, and notices the sweaty appearance of Sam. His tense shoulders and he has the faint expression of pain, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...just a headache."

The alpha gets up then, disappearing into the kitchen for several moments, before coming back in with two aspirin pills in his hand and a glass of water. He sets them in Sam's hands, and the omega promptly swallows the pills, chasing it down with water.

Dean touches his face, his eye still black and swollen shut, "you look like crap."

Sam smiles then, "bet the other guy looks worse. Apparently I broke his nose."

"You're lucky they didn't break anything on you."

His smile falters there and Sam responds, "what happened to them?"

"They're still locked up in jail. They can be held for 24 hours, and I'm gonna go in tonight, make sure charges are pressed."

Sam touches his bare neck, the collar is sitting in the living room, dropped by Dean when he entered the apartment and turned all his attention to his omega curling up on his bed. "I've never had alphas treat me like this at work. Not until I wore that thing."

"They never realized you were an omega?"

Still in pain, he can't shake his head, but he looks up at Dean, "no. I pass as a beta most of the time. I mean, I guess if someone knew I was an omega they can smell it on me, but most of the time alphas never gave me any shit."

Dean can definitely smell it on him, he thinks it's because Sam is his omega, he's claimed him after all. "You have to wear it though, you'll get fired if you don't."

"I'll get beat up again if I do."

The alpha sighs, wraps his arms around Sam, tugging him close and into his chest. He follows, letting himself be embraced, "don't worry about that. I'll handle it, make sure those guys serve some damn jail time for even thinking about touching you."

"I tried to tell them that I had an alpha, that you were coming to pick me up. They didn't believe me."

"Maybe if you wore the tag?"

Sam tenses in Dean's arms, looks up at him, serious and stern, "A collar is one thing. Displaying the I'm actually owned is another."

"I told you, I don't own you. And I never will. But to the rest of the world, to the other alphas, they'll leave you alone if they know you have an alpha. Those fuckers would've gotten a slap on the wrist if you weren't claimed, but they were messing with the wrong omega. They'll serve jail time, you don't mess with another alpha's omega. You just don't."

The omega relaxes at that, the reassurance that his attackers would be behind bars for what they did. He knew as well as anyone else that alphas usually got away with harming unclaimed omegas, but the ones who had alphas, alphas that deeply cared about them, protected them and were always able to make the system work for their favor. 

"I'm quitting that job, I don't think I can return there."

"You don't have to work if you don't want to, all those minimum wage jobs are shit anyways."

Dean starts to run his fingers through Sam's hair, it's a little greasy now and needs to take a shower, and there's a slight bump on the side that Dean avoids touching. The omega closes his eyes, his breathing fainter and slow, relaxing, "what about the rent? Going to college? I'm not gonna be a freeloader."

"You're not freeloading if we're in a relationship, Sam. It's different. I know I said to think of it like a roommate sort of thing, since it's all moving so fast, but we aren't. Your my boyfriend, and I'm yours. You can stay here as long as you like and not even pay a dime."

Sam wraps his arms around Dean, practically glued to his body, not wanting to leave the comfort his alpha is offering him, "I'll need your permission to take out a loan. For college."

"That's fine...you can be full time there now, just focus on school."

It's quiet after that, except for the birds chirping outside. Dean is practically awake now, slightly envious that Sam is able to go back to sleep, but he figures its the pain meds and the concussion that helps him slip back into darkness. As much as he loves Sam wrapped up in his arms, he can't get back to sleep and he's freakin' bored out of his mind.

Slowly and quietly, he takes Sam's arms off of him and rolls him over so that he's laying on his back, Sam doesn't awaken. He slips into the kitchen, makes a cup of coffee, and stares at the clock that reads 7:34 AM. Way to fucking early to be awake. But the tag is there, laying on the counter of the kitchen, and he picks it up, examining it. It just reads his name, address, phone number, as if Sam got lost like a dog he'd be returned. He frowns, but it's the best course of action. Alphas don't mess with omegas who have other alphas, and not wearing the collar isn't a choice if Sam wants to go to college. He takes Sam's collar and attaches it, sets it back down on the kitchen counter as he sips his coffee. 

Sam sleeps for another two hours before he wakes up, Dean is already settled in the living room, watching TV, when Sam rubs his good eye free of sleep crusts. He plops down right next to Dean and doesn't say a word, and Dean pulls him into his chest, "what did my parents say?"

"To call them when you feel better. You probably should right now."

He groans, "I don't feel like it right now. They didn't put up a fight to get them to come home with them?"

Dean shrugs, "they said whoever you chose to go with, they'd be fine with it."

Sam is quiet for a moment than says, "I chose you?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"Not really, it's all a bit hazy. Guess I was really out of it, huh?"

Dean smiles, that's an understatement, "Concussions will do that too you, just gotta take it slow and easy...you want to be here, right? You okay with being here?"

Sam doesn't nod, but he replies softly, "yeah. I'd rather be here. I dunno, I just get the feeling that they will blame me for wearing the collar instead of the alphas that beat me up."

They are both pretty well naked in the living room, the only thing they are wearing are the boxers that Dean owns. He smiles softly at the idea that Sam doesn't even bother with underwear, bringing none with him when he moved in. He'd love to take off his jeans one day, maybe see a colorful lacy panty covering his omega's harden cock, and the idea makes his dick twitch. "Come on, lemme change the bandages up, gotta make sure they stay clean," he stands up, leaving Sam on the couch.

He comes back with Sam still sitting in the same position, and Dean carefully takes off the sticky bandages off the cuts on his omega's face and arms, scratches from the dirty pavement when had fallen down. With a wet towel, he cleans around the wound, then dabs some antibiotic ointment on the cuts before pressing a new bandage on them. 

"You're a badass by the way, taking on five alphas like that."

Sam smiles shyly, "I ain't freakishly tall for no reason. I can put up a fight."

Dean puts away the first aid kit and looks down at the collar still sitting on the counter. He takes it down over to Sam, and Sam eyes it, cautious, "you put the tag on there."

"I know you don't want-"

"No, I understand. If I wanna go to college, I have to wear that. And alphas leave omegas alone when they're obviously claimed by another. I get it. It's just...god, I wish I didn't have to," he looks away then. Wishes that the collar would go away and disappear.

Dean unlatches the collar, placing it around Sam's neck, gentle and softly, and he latches it back up, "one day, you won't have to wear this. It's getting better for omegas, it is, I mean, you guys can go to college now."

Sam touches the collar, unhappy, "I can go to college only with my owner's approval. Can't do anything without your approval now, huh?"

"Hey," Dean leans in, touching his forehead to Sam's forehead, "I'll approve anything you want to do. I'm not a sick son of a bitch to abuse your situation like that. If you don't want to do something, just tell me."

"They gave you the key to my collar. Legally you have to carry it, but I want a duplicate. I get to say when this comes on and off, not you."

Dean nods, "yeah, of course. I'll go make one before I head into the precinct today."

"And I want to come with you."

Dean frowns at that, looking over the state of his omega. Sam looks absolutely terrible, "you're still not well Sam, you can't even open your other eye."

Commanding, the omega fires back with determination: "I can walk, and I can move around. I'll take it easy, but I'm coming with you. I want my word on that report, not yours."

The alpha nods, "you're stubborn, aren't you."

Sam smiles at that, "completely."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't duplicate that key," the pimply teenager states, obviously going through the late stages of alpha presentation. He looks past the officer and to the beat-up omega behind him, "we're not supposed to duplicate collar keys, unless you got like a doctor's note or something."

"Or something?" Dean repeats. He knows the law, only alphas or the omega's guardian are supposed to have the key. Any lost keys have to go through the government to issue a new one, including duplicates, while the omega is stuck with the collar on. Not that many omegas ever have the chance to take it off though, unless to get a new one or for medical issues.

The teenager just shrugs.

"Okay, buddy. You either make this duplicate key, right here," he slides the key across the counter, "don't say a word about it to your boss or anyone else, and I won't arrest you for possession of marijuana."

The teenager's eyes widen at that, "how'd you know?"

"What do you think?" He could practically smell it on him since he and Sam walked into this damn store. And the fact that his eyes are glazed and talks like he's just hit a join not 5 minutes ago doesn't help. Dean smacks his palm on the counter then, making Sam jump in the back but Dean doesn't notice, "come on. Ain't got all day."

"Fine, man, jeez. Chill." He takes the key, takes it to the machine to duplicate it. The teenager doesn't say another word, just silently makes the key, as Sam comes from behind Dean and watches. Dean smiles when Sam slides up next to his shoulder, taking his hand into his. "You're gonna get me into all kinds of trouble, aren't you?" Dean whispers.

It sends a chill down Sam's spine, how much he's able to get an officer to break the laws he's supposed to enforce, just for him, hits him. He's never been a dirty talker, never been too kinky when it came down to it, but it just spills out of his mouth, "maybe I'll have to handcuff you later, punish you, officer."

Dean smirks, he rubs his fingers against Sam's hand, "why wait till later?"

"You have to be at work soon, and we gotta make that statement."

The alpha groans, "you killed the mood, Sammy."

"What? Come on, I don't have a porn brain twenty-four-seven like you do."

Dean snorts, "come on. Just real quick again, like in the bathroom."

Sam looks at him, wide-eyed, "you're serious."

The machine groans to a stop and the alpha takes the duplicate key and the original over back to them "fine. I made the key, _officer_. Two dollars." 

He's about to say something about the obvious attitude the teenager is harboring, but Dean just takes out the two bucks and slaps it on the counter, taking the keys in return. He then drags Sam towards the bathroom, Sam following with a slight reluctance.

It's not till Dean locks the bathroom door that Sam finally realizes that Dean was serious after all, "god, I'm so hard, Sammy." He pushes Sam against the bathroom door, licking and kissing the omega's mouth open, his hands trailing around the collar and tugging at it. "Please, please, just real quick."

Sam loves how his alpha is becoming a whimpering pleading mess, and how could he deny that? His hands slip lowering, unbuckling the officer's belt and pulling down his pants as Sam slides down to his knees.

Dean's cock is a hard line in his boxers, as Sam presses his lips to it, applying pressure through the fabric. Previously reluctant to Dean's wishes to have sex in the bathroom, Sam's cock has other ideas as it begins to harden itself, the scent of his alpha's precome hitting him in waves. He can feel himself get wetter, hornier, as Sam slips the boxers down to join the pants, and Dean's cock is dark, hard, and veiny in his face. 

He can't help but lick up the length of his alpha's cock and place his soft lips on the tip, sucking it into his mouth. There's hands gripping him in his hair, Dean's fist growing tense as Sam sucks his cock in deeper - as deep as he can before his gag reflex responds. He wishes he didn't fucking have one, that he can swallow his alpha's cock, deep throat it, let his alpha fuck his mouth and have his way with his body, completely in the hands of the person he trusts and loves. But, as he spits on the cock, slicking it up so it's wet for his hand to pump the rest of the thick length, it's just something he's not ready for yet. 

Sam's hand is a delicious pressure, he knows what he's doing, even if Dean can't shove his cock into him in one go. He fights the urge to do that, wanting his omega to trust him, to let him in he's ready, but damn. The heat and wetness of Sam's mouth makes him needier and needier to knot something, to shoot rope after rope of come down his omega's throat.

The omega is able to get him deeper down into his throat, his mouth spread open and wide for the girth of his heavy cock, his hand pumping the rest of the length until Dean's hands grabs Sam's hair and let's lose into Sam's throat. Come fills Sam's mouth, he tries to swallow it down as it sprays inside. Some of it dribbles down his chin, but as Dean pulls out, Sam takes a finger and pushes it back into his mouth, tasting every last drop of his alpha's come. It's even better than the last time, salty and just tastes like _Dean_ , he wonders if it's because his heat is about to start, and he's hungry for more as he licks Dean's cock again. It's softening now, but Dean welcomes the pressure on his now-oversensitive area. 

It gets a bit to much, when Sam's tongue reaches the tip of his cock, "Sam, come on," he moans out.

Sam just smiles, finally stands up, and attacks Dean's mouth with his own. He can taste himself on Sam, it's not exactly the best taste, not the worst, just something that's there, and he doesn't mind it. The fact that his omega was so reluctant to do this in the hardware store bathroom in the first place, and becoming this cock hungry slut just makes Dean beam in joy. He smiles as Sam tries to deepen the kiss, "come on. We gotta get going. I'll fuck you later."

He pulls back, and Dean can see how blown the omega's pupil still is, how much of a wreck the kid is with one good eye and a feverish look to him as his hormones desire more and more. Probably soaking wet in his jeans. Dean wants to fuck him then and there, give him what he wants, but damn, he has to be at work soon. Holding Sam's hand, he pulls the omega out of the bathroom, out of the store and into the police car's passenger seat.

Sam doesn't say anything else for that entire roadtrip, takes the collar key from Dean's hand without a word and pocketing it, and leaves the collar on because he's going to be walking into a station full of police officers. "No PDA in the office, by the way."

Sam's eyebrows pinch, when he realizes he's still holding Dean's hand, and he's been driving one handed this entire time. He lets go of Dean's hand and settles back int his seat as Dean turns into parking lot, with rows and rows of police cars still parked there. 

Dean peeks at the omega in the corner of his eyes, realizing that he's sulking now, "what? Supposed to be professional and shit while I'm in my uniform."

"Didn't seem to matter much when you were in the hardware store. Holding my hand almost the entire time."

He sighs, "it's just...I mean, just at the police station."

They park then, and Sam climbs out, and follows Dean inside. It's busy, phones are ringing and there are officers every which way figuring out paperwork and where to go next on their job. They take the elevator up to the next floor, where a secretary takes them into a private room. Nothing like Sam has seen on TV, just a regular office, much like the one he was in when he had to do the registration paperwork.

Another officer walks in, followed by his mother, to which Dean stands up and replies, "sir, ma'am."

"You can sit down, Officer Winchester." Dean does, sitting comfortably right next to Sam again.

Sam's not sure of the ranks, he knows his mother is a captain and that's a pretty high ranking for a woman and beta officer. 

The older man looks Sam over and says, "I'm Commander Singer." He states it bluntly, extends his hand out to Sam, and caught off guard, Sam slowly raises his own hand and shakes it. It's not very often that an alpha shakes hands with an omega. 

He doesn't seem to put much thought into it, as Singer's hand retracts and he's pulling out a packet of paper, and facing Dean he starts: "So far, all five of the suspects have made their case in front of a judge for a hearing. They are still being held, but in 48 hours they will be released unless you and your omega decide to press charges?"

"Sir, damn right I'm pressing charges."

Commander Singer nods, looks at an arrangement of files and photos - some of each are Sam in the hospital and unconscious. He wonders when they took them, probably when Dean first brought him into the hospital.

"Alright then, looks like you have a pretty solid case. These sort of alphas are dumb when it comes down to it, they all pretty much expressed that Sam here wouldn't put out and they beat him up in turn. Basically they confessed, but since they pleaded not guilty, they will still have a judge. Jury. Lawyers. But hopefully we can make a settlement before this all goes to court and becomes an even bigger headache."

"Dean said I could make a statement. Tell what happened myself?"

He nods then, takes out another sheet of paper, "you can write it down here. We'll bring in a notary so he'll sign and document it for court. If you need another piece of paper, your ma here can get it for you. Anything else?" 

Sam shakes his head 'no', and stares at the paper, and grabs a pen. He nods, "have a great day" and he's out of the door almost as quickly as he came in.

Jody sits down at the desk the commander was formally sitting in, and smiles as she sits across from her son, "I'm so proud of you, honey."

He looks up to his mother then, shocked, "for what?"

"Just. Standing up, not letting these alphas walk all over you like that. Not many omegas these days speak up anymore, they're too afraid, even after all the progress we've made."

Sam looks over to Dean, "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Dean."

Both Dean and Jody give Sam an odd look, "why not?" She asks.

"I know how it is for omegas. You try to speak up against an alpha, everyone just laughs it off. It's just what's expected of them, you know?" He doesn't realize his voice is shaking, and his leg is jiggling with nerves, until Dean wraps his hand into his.

"You want me to go get you a water bottle?"

Sam shakes his head 'yes', "yeah, thanks."

The alpha stands up then, gives a knowing look to Jody, "kay, I'll be right back," and exits the office.

Jody adjusts herself and touches Sam's chin, forcing him to look up into her eyes, "even if Dean wasn't here. You'd still have me to help you press these charges. It doesn't matter if you have an alpha or not."

"But it would matter if I was registered or not, right?"

She looks at him, confused, "what do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be able to do any of this if I wasn't registered. If I brought it up, they'd all just make a big deal about how I wasn't registered. How it was my fault for not wearing a collar, wearing some other person's ownership on me."

"Honey-"

"No, you know it's true, mom. I know you've seen it first hand. Omegas getting shit on because they don't do this, or they don't do that. It's bullshit. And I'll gladly take Dean's help, cause I trust him. And I'm sorry you don't, but I do. That should be enough for you."

Jody looks down, swallows, her jaw tense, "alright. Alright, I trust you, Sam. And I'm still proud of you. With Dean or without him, I'm proud."

Sam nods, still shaking, as he presses the pen down to the paper and starts. Dean comes back in with a cool bottle of water for him, one for himself, and one for his mother, and sits down as he writes in a half-lie about not having the tag on because it hadn't come in the mail yet. He'd rather have the lawyers blame slow postage rather than him not wanting to wear it.

A man walks in about 15 minutes later, and watches as Sam signs the document. And then he signs it himself, placing a notary stamp on the document, before leaving. Jody places the paper into the file and smiles, "will you be coming by sooner or later? Your mom misses you, she wants to see you again," Jody says.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll come by whenever I can," he kisses her quickly on the cheek and Dean leads him out of the office, leaving Jody in there alone.

Instead of the police car, they go towards the Impala that is sitting in another part of the parking lot, left there as Dean exchanged his civilian car for the police car for the work day. Dean's hands are on him as soon as they climb into the Impala, kissing him and caressing him, pulling on his hair, leaving Sam as excited as he was in the bathroom of the hardware store, "they let me have the day off. Let me drive you home. We can do whatever the hell we wanna do tonight."

"Yeah?"

Dean nods, leaning back over to the passenger side to give his omega another kiss, when Sam pulls away with a smirk. "What?"

"I wanna drive."

"You wanna...you wanna what?"

Sam's smile grows bigger, "I wanna drive. I might not have a license, but my moms taught me how."

"God, you are just breaking all kinds of laws today, Sam," he dumps his keys into Sam's hand as he kisses him again. He let's him climb over him as he scooches to the passenger seat, just watching the omega put the keys into his car and reverse. 

There's panic growing inside him, the only other person that drove this car was his father, and now he's letting someone he knew for less than a month take control of his Baby. Sam smoothly backs up, pulls out of the parking lot with a smooth ease, and after ten minutes of being on the road, Dean finally starts to relax in the passenger side. "You know, you can get your license too now. Since you're registered."

Sam beams, "I know. I've kinda been studying for the written part of the test."

"You have?"

Sam nods, "I've also been looking at some colleges I could go to. There's one in Stanford, a really good law school, it accepts all subsexes. How great is that? It's not alpha or beta or omega only, everyone shares the same classrooms."

Dean's smile fades as he realizes what Sam is saying, "Sam, that's in California."

He looks over to Dean, his smile also slips off, "yeah. I know. I know...I'm just saying. There's options. I don't gotta go to that one. There's schools in Kansas, not very good schools, but that way I can stay here with you."

"I can always transfer Sam, if you wanna go there I can follow. But...that's just a really big decision you know? We can't run into this..."

Sam pulls the car into the apartment parking lot and turns off the Impala, he gives Dean a good look over, sees the worry on his face, "I'm just considering the options, Dean. It's a really good school, they might not accept an omega like me there. I was freakin' homeschooled most of my life, not exactly something they wanna see on a transcript, right?"

Dean shrugs, and pulls Sam in for another kiss, "come on. I owe you for that blowjob."

That's enough to send Sam out of the Impala and up the stairs. He keeps the keychain, opens the door for Dean, as the alpha wraps his arms around his belly. 

The door shuts behind them as Dean starts to push Sam towards the bedroom from behind him, Sam smiles and laughs, let's himself be manhandled up and down onto the bed. Let's the alpha strip him of his clothes, and Sam does the same with Dean's uniform. He flings it down onto the ground, letting themselves be embraced and naked on the top of the bed.

Sam gets on top of Dean, and Dean looks up at the sight of an omega positioning his wet dripping hole over his throbbing cock. The sight of the collar still on Sam - in the heat of it all they never took it off - makes him even harder. That's his claim on Sam, even if they don't really consider it as a claim, it still is, and Dean can't wait any longer as Sam slowly lowers himself onto Dean's cock.

He pushes up into him, quick and fast, his entire length being swallowed up by Sam's needy and wet hole. Sam yelps, half in pleasure, half in pain. 

The omega pushes Dean back down, puts his hips back down to the bed, "no, stay there." He takes handcuffs out then, Dean didn't even realize he had taken them when the clothes started to come off, and Sam takes Dean's wrists up to the bedposts, locking him there. Sam smiles as he sits on Dean's cock, impaled on the huge length of it, getting used to the stretch and size.

Slowly, Sam starts to move, moving his hips up and down, rocking on Dean's cock, moaning at the length brushing and pressing against his prostate. Dean tries to grab him, needs to grab the omega, needs to hold him there and fuck him, but he can only move his hips. Sam is the one controlling him here, and god, if that isn't a turn on. Dean hisses as Sam rises himself all the way up and them slams himself on the entire length. He starts moving again, but it's starting to catch, his knot is starting to grow inside Sam's body. 

And the muscles inside Sam start to tie himself to the knot as Dean fucks into him and Sam bounces on his dick. He stares up at the collar, the tag bouncing up and down with Sam's movement, and it hits him how much Sam is his now. "Mine," Dean moans out, as he throws his head back in a wave of pleasure, coming deep inside the body above him. 

The warmness of the come inside of him spreads, shooting up into his body. The knot hitting right on the prostate, filling his hole up so none of the Dean's come can escape his body. He comes himself seconds later, sticky liquid pooling onto Dean's chest and belly.

They're like that for a few minutes, Dean still shooting come into him, Sam still in the after effects of coming and the pleasure of his hole still being so stretched and full. He hums, and lays against Dean, adjusting himself so he's still tied to him, but comfortable. They kiss softly, until sleep takes hold of them.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm goes off at 3:00pm, and Dean groans as his hand reaches over and smacks the snooze button. Fifteen more minutes, just at least fifteen more minutes as he pulls the covers up and over his head. 

 

He’s conscious now though, his eyes are closed and tired, but his brain is now wrapping itself around the rest of the world instead of his dream-world. 

 

And there is the faint scent of an omega in heat.

 

His eyes open up wide and he sits up, looking around for Sam, but he’s no where to be seen. Dean climbs out of the bed, wearing only his boxers, as he lumbers out of the bedroom like a zombie and cow-licks in his hair. 

 

He’s not in the kitchen or the living room, the apartment is completely empty and eerily silent as he stands there, half-asleep.

 

Dean yawns and scratches one of his pecs as he goes over to make some coffee, he notices a yellow sticky-note next to it: “went out with parents. Have a good day at work.” 

 

But he can still smell the scent of heat in the air, even with the brewing coffee taking over his senses. There’s no way he’d leave the house if he was in heat, and confused, he grabs his phone and slowly pecks at the keys to text him, ‘ _are you in heat?_ ’ 

 

But there’s no question of it, the scent is still in the air, and he had his parents pick him up during it. It hits him that Sam actually left him during his heat, not able to trust Dean around him while his hormones throws him into a fit of nonstop want and need for sex. Sam would rather stay with his parents, alone through it all, then to be with him. 

 

Disappointed, he throws the phone over in the corner onto the couch. There’s no response for a while, so he goes ahead and downs the coffee and takes a shower, getting ready for work. 

 

Finally, with his uniform on and key and wallet ready to go, he picks up the phone and reads Sam’s reply: ‘ _no? why?_ ’

 

Okay, what, Dean thinks as he looks around his apartment - he can definitely fucking smell it. It’s fading away, but it’s there. Maybe it’s his next door neighbor’s omega? Maybe her heat is so strong its traveling into his apartment? That’s never happened before, the entire time he’s been here he has never been able to smell his next door neighbor’s omega when she’s in heat. Weird, fucking weird. ‘ _It’s nothing_ ,’ he texts back and leaves the apartment, heading out to his Impala downstairs.

 

He and Benny are sitting in a cop car, a side of the road with a radar gun pointed at the traffic, which is so few and sparse in this part of town that they aren’t getting a lot of hits. Idly, Dean brings it up, “you ever smell an omega in heat? But they aren’t in heat? Is that a thing?”

 

Benny cocks an eyebrow at him, “Ain’t got a nose like yours Dean, smells don’t really register with me.”

 

Oh yeah, Dean must really be off his game today, he had forgotten Benny was a beta. Maybe his gruff deep voice threw him off for a second, “What’s it like?”

 

“What’s what like?”

 

“You know, just being a beta. Not being able to smell who’s an alpha and who’s an omega?”

 

Benny shrugs, watching a car in the horizon slow down, “Omegas wear them collars, kinda easy to tell now-a-days.” The beta then looks out the other window and watches a car pass by at the speed limit, “We should find a place to hide, everyone is seeing our car.”

 

Dean looks around - it’s flat Kansas land with farm fields surrounding them. No big trees or shrubs to hide behind, “man, they just had to put us in this area today didn’t they.” He sighs, reaches for his cup of coffee and drinks it, “what if an omega wasn’t wearing a collar, how would you tell?”

 

“Mmm…the males are just kinda shorter and smaller in general. Like they’re stuck in their teenager years. I’ve noticed alpha women are taller, have more muscle mass, but really, the women all kinda vary, look the same. I ain’t sure. Don’t really care either. It’s the personality the matters, buddy.”

 

“You don’t catch a whole lot of omegas with their collars off then, do you?”

 

Benny shakes his head, “Even if I did, I’d let them slide. Kinda cruel thing to do to a person, eh?”

 

That makes Dean smile, a small little smirk, “Man, Captain Harvelle chose you as my babysitter for a reason, didn’t she.”

 

“What ever gave you that idea?” Benny smiles back, “How’s Sam doing? He heal up just fine?”

 

Dean nods, “all the bruises and scrapes are gone, ‘cept for the black eye. He said it’s just kinda sore now…but,” he shifts around to face Benny, “I swore that I could smell his heat. Like he’s in heat, but he told me he wasn’t? You think he’s lying?”

 

Benny snorts and looks away from Dean, “I don’t know the kid Dean…” He then looks Dean over, “you alphas and your ruts. Stop freakin’ out over Sam doing something, he’s allowed to do his own thing. He doesn’t wanna be around you while he’s in heat? That’s his call.”

 

“That’s not what I’m-“

 

“No, it is. You’re upset that the kid left ya ‘cause he’s gonna be in his heat and you’re missin’ out on it. I know how alphas think, Dean, I ain’t stupid cause I’m a beta. I see how it is.”

 

The night is slow, they drive around their designated area, parking once and a while to set up a trap for speeders, but they only get two cars pulled over - one for the right tail light being broke and just results in a warning instead of a ticket.

 

Sam, however, clenches his cramping stomach as his parents drive him back to Dean’s apartment, “are you sure you don’t want to stay with us?” Ellen asks, “you know we’ll give you privacy-“

 

“Mom, don’t wanna talk about that right now,” he replies through clenched teeth, he was definitely not in his heat at noon when his mothers asked him to go to lunch and see a movie with them. And definitely not in heat in the afternoon when Dean asked him if he was, an odd text he thought, but he must’ve smelled something that Sam’s body wasn’t even aware of.

 

Right now, he’s supposed to be in his pre-heat, and that’s lasts a good week before the cramps and fever starts up. Today, his body decided to skip the pre-heat and just get on with the show. 

 

“I thought you said your heat wasn’t for another week?” Jody asks.

 

Sam barely registers her question and looks at her in the rear-view mirror, “it was…”

 

And he barely hears Ellen whisper to Jody: “it must be because he’s around that alpha all the time.”

 

He groans, if being around an alpha means his heats come sooner and - by judging that this is only the first hour of his heat starting - feel much more painful, then screw living with one.

 

But in the end, his parents drop him off and help him into the apartment, laying him down on his bed and getting him a glass of water. He supposes they left, leaving him to his privacy after they dropped off the water, because its completely silent and dark in the room and the apartment as he writhes in sweaty pain. 

 

The hollow feeling in his lower body grows, an uncomfortable itch he just can’t scratch, as his fingers slide into his body and tries to tide the pain.

 

It only makes it worse, his body yearns for a knot, for an alpha’s come to balance his hormones and settle his sex-starved brain.

 

By midnight, still awake from the heat, it gets worse. He’s tried fingers, the dildo, jacking off with his cock instead of his hole, but the brief and short pleasure doesn’t last long until his body ramps it up even more. He’s never had a heat this bad, never had a heat where he’s had to lay down on towels cause his body is sweating so profusely. So uncomfortable and naked and needy as he lays there, trying to get what his body needs.

 

He looks at the clock, a few more hours until his alpha gets back from work. _DeanDeanDean_ , repeats over and over again in his mind. Next to the clock is an empty glass - he had drank it all down hours ago - and fuck - he’s thirsty and he’s the only one that can get some more.

 

Sam shakily takes the glass and awkwardly walks into the kitchen to fill up the water, his cock still hard and heavy between his legs and slick running down his inner thighs. He chugs down the water and looks over to stare at the front door. Just wishing - hoping - that it would swing open _now_ and Dean can shove his length into him and knot him and get rid of all this pain that wracks through his body.

 

Sam collapses onto the couch, laying backwards on it and staring up at the ceiling fan rotating around. It feels good on his sweaty naked body. His mind works through different kinds of fantasies, all of them relating back to sex and Dean and knots and sex, and eventually his body grows so tired that he practically knocks out. Naked and sprawled on the couch, soaking wet with slick and sweat. The world is a dark void of nothing to him as his brain shuts down, too much happening for his body to keep up.

 

When he wakes up, its to the horrible shrill sound of birds chirping outside, his insides are all hot and burning with a painful need, and he’s wrapped up in soaked-through towels. Untangling his sticky self, he looks up to see Dean with a glass of water. His alpha is still in his police uniform, how fucking rude, all his fantasies last night had his alpha completely naked, hard even, ready to take him once he walked through the damn door.

 

He’ll have to do it himself, he thinks as his arms reach for Dean - so close, so close - and he starts to undo the button of Dean’s collar when his alpha’s hands wrap around his wrists and pushes him back towards the bed, “no, Sam. Not right now.”

 

Fuck that, as Sam sits up and tries to kiss his alpha, “please, please, Dean. Need you,” he whispers as his lips press against the crook of Dean’s neck. He was aiming for the lips, but his alpha moved to the side - trying to avoid him.

 

“I thought you were at your parent’s house, Sam?”

 

Sam shakes his head, hair practically glued to his skull from being soaked through with sweat, “why would I do that?” He laughs, almost like he was high and drunk, “that would be _incest_. No, no, I want _you_.”

 

“Yeah okay, tons of fun, lay back down. You are definitely not thinking clearly. Here,” in his hands are a few pain killers - powerful ones to calm down the side effects of heat.

 

Reluctantly, Sam obeys his alpha and takes them, chasing it down with water. For a few minutes he’s still trying to get Dean to lay down with him, touching his hard cock within the pants of his uniform, smiling, and then trying to undo them, but Dean holds him back, “not now. God, I want to but not right now.”

 

Finally, Sam lays back down and falls back asleep, his body still shaking and sweating. Dean brushes a strand of wet hair back, tucking it behind his ear, and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

 

“How is he?” Ellen asks and Dean faces her, flushed and slightly embarrassed, he’s still half-hard in his uniform, hopefully it’s loose enough not to show anything.

 

He sits down, “his heat wasn’t like that the first time.” Ellen and Jody’s eyebrows raise at that and he backtracks, “I mean, is he usually that? You know? Sweaty?”

 

Ellen shakes her head and Jody replies, “he’s usually locked in his room the entire week when he was a kid. We wouldn’t know, but the few times we did see him he didn’t look that bad.”

 

“Thanks for getting the pain meds, kinda knocked him back out.”

“Don’t tell him we saw him naked on the couch when we came back from the store, I don’t wanna embarrass him like that,” Jody says and starts to get up.

 

“Jody…I don’t want him to stay here,” she says as she stands up with her wife. 

 

Jody looks from Ellen to Dean and sighs, “Sam wants to be here. It’s what he wanted, alright? He’s an adult, he can make his own decisions, come on,” she starts toward the door and Ellen follows - briefly giving Dean a knowing look that seemed to say ‘touch him and you’re dead’. “See you back at work in a week, Dean.”

 

Dean nods, locking the door behind them after the leave, and he lets out a tired sigh. His fears about Sam not wanting to be with him during his heat has disappeared, but have been replaced with seeing Sam in a heat that has hit him so hard that doing anything with him now just seems…awful. Dishonest. Something any other alpha would do, but he can’t, not with Sam.

 

He sees Sam’s collar laying on the kitchen counter, something that represents how much Sam belongs to him now, he could do anything with his omega now. The fact that so many other alphas abuse their status as an alpha, being able to get away with anything, fuels his fear of having an omega in his bedroom - stricken with a horrible heat. 

 

Just being in the room with him to bring him water got him hard, starting to bring out the alpha in him, the rut, and desire to take what’s his. And if wasn’t for the fact that his parents were in the other room - he probably would have.

 

He clenches his eyes, rubs his temples, he’s still able to smell the strong scent of his omega in the other room. It keeps him hard, and eventually after he takes off his uniform, he fucks himself through the palm of his hand on the couch, keeping his best to stay away from the omega just beyond the bedroom door. He comes quickly, and he cleans himself off as he lays there naked on the couch, the scent of Sam overwhelming him. 

 

There’s no way he can fall asleep, wide-eyed and anxious, his body keeps him awake although he’s so damn tired he just wishes he could. Hours pass and the bedroom door squeaks open, the sweet scent of Sam’s heat comes out in waves as it fills the living room, Dean stays put, trying to look like he’s asleep, but his cock is hard, curving towards his belly, and he can feel the pre-come drip onto himself. He should’ve fucking left, he should’ve let his parents take Sam away, but instead, Sam just lays right on fucking top of him, snuggling his head onto Dean’s chest, and fuck - they’re both naked. “I know you’re awake.”

 

Dean drops the terrible act and wraps his arms around Sam, his body so hot and sweaty to the touch, it makes his cock twitch. “We shouldn’t do this.”

 

“Why not? We had sex before when I was in heat. Barely knew each other. What’s the difference now?”

 

Sam smells so damn good, he wants to rub his cock against Sam’s own, “Your heat is worse, it wasn’t like that the first time. You were coherent, you could’ve slammed the door on me.”

 

“I’m coherent now,” Sam practically whines, and starts to rub himself against Dean’s cock, “just fuck me. Please. It hurts so badly, just fuck me.”

His arms tense around Sam’s body, inhaling the deep sweet scent of his omega, and once Sam’s lips meet his, Dean grabs him up and then back down so Sam is the one laying on the couch. Dean looks down at him, taking in his omega’s state, the heat meds must’ve balanced some of the hormones because yeah - Sam does look more coherent. Less in pain, less sweaty and feverish, more like the first heat Dean fucked Sam through.

 

Sam smiles, his eyes half-lidded, and he opens his legs wide, giving Dean a damn well good look at how wet and ready he is for Dean’s cock, “I want this. I want this, please-“

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, as Dean shoves his cock into Sam and watches as his omega’s eyes open wide, surprised, and the omega moans as he buries himself deeper into Sam. He's so tight, Sam's hole clenching around his dick.

 

And at that, Dean is overtaken by his hormones, entering a rut, fucking into Sam without any other thought besides ‘ _mine mine mine_ ’. He adjusts Sam’s body, picking him up, fucking into him on the couch, against the couch, and then they somehow ended up on the floor. The omega just moans and writhes underneath him, the tight heat of his hole just perfect around his cock, letting him thrust in and out. They try to kiss, a messy exchange of tongue and teeth and biting, but Dean fucks into him so hard that Sam has to break the kiss and catch his breath as he gasps out in pleasure.

 

Underneath Dean’s body, Sam tries to grab onto something - anything - as Dean fucks into him quick and harshly, the sound of skin slapping on skin becoming louder.

 

Dean’s huge cock fills him, spreads his hole wide, and Dean thrusts up against Sam’s prostate, over and over again, and he throws his head back, baring his neck, letting the pleasure rock through his body.

 

The neck is so empty, Dean notices, his omega won’t wear the collar. His omega isn’t really _his_. The thought invades his mind, the words ‘claim him’ repeat over and over again with the thrusts of his hips into the omega’s tightening hole - so close to coming but that won’t mean anything. Not when his omega can come on any alpha’s knot, because his omega can remove Dean’s claim anytime. That _can’t_ happen. A rush of jealous angry rolls through him, and Dean growls and leans down and presses his mouth against Sam’s neck, and as he bites down, he comes into Sam, and Sam comes with him, his omega moaning underneath him as the skin breaks and blood starts to drip down and fill Dean’s mouth. 

 

Dean licks his mark on Sam’s neck clean, high with endorphins, in bliss as he continues to pump come into Sam’s body, locked inside his omega through a tied knot. And Sam feels, tastes, so damn good. 

 

His orgasm stops a few minutes in, still tied to keep the come inside Sam’s body, making sure his body absorbs all of his alpha’s come. Calming down the heat and fire inside the omega’s body.

 

Their breathing returns to normal, and Dean lifts his head up from the mark on Sam’s neck, and looks down at Sam. He’s looking back at him, exhausted. He tries to sit up, but can hardly move as the knot keeps him tied to Dean. So Dean helps him,  adjusting him so that Sam’s legs are wrapped around Dean’s body as the omega sits on the alpha’s cock.

 

Sam’s arms wrap around Dean’s chest, and he rests his head on his alpha’s shoulders, no longer in pain, the come inside of him settling his heat down for a few more hours until it will flare back up again. At peace, he closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of his alpha, Dean is just too good for him. Trying to hold off having sex with Sam, just so he can properly consent, and he’s aware enough that he can now, and he smiles against Dean’s skin, so happy he has an alpha that considers his wants. He happily sighs, and feels a dribble of sweat slide down his neck.

 

He takes one of his hands to wipe it off, but there’s a shooting pain as he slides against his hand against his neck. Confused, Sam looks down, seeing blood smeared along his hand, “I’m bleeding-“ 

 

Sam unwraps his arms from Dean and rises from Dean’s lap, the knot going down enough for him to slide off of the alpha’s length. 

 

The omega goes straight for the bathroom. And Dean’s not sure why, his brain hasn’t quite settled down from the rut, but Dean can’t help but feel like he did something that Sam wouldn’t approve of. He just can’t think of what it could - it hits him then.

 

And Dean quickly shoots up from sitting on the ground and follows Sam into the bathroom - his eyes automatically going towards the bloody bite mark on Sam’s neck. The second thing he notices, is Sam glaring at him through the mirror as he brings up a piece of toilet paper to dab at the bleeding wound. He wanted to tell him he’s sorry, he didn’t mean to do that, he just saw Sam’s unclaimed neck and had to, but he stops himself, the look in Sam’s face told him he wasn’t going to accept any excuses for the claim mark Dean left on Sam’s body.

 

This wasn’t a collar. This was worse than a collar. It would scar, leaving a permanent mark to the rest of the world that Sam belongs to Dean. That Sam has an owner. The one thing Dean never wanted to be to Sam. And the one thing Sam never wanted Dean to be.

 

“What the hell, Dean!”

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam just pushed past him, hitting him with his shoulders, as he went into the bedroom - slamming the door right after him.

 

Shit. Shit, why the hell…it made sense at the time. It honestly did, but now that Dean can think clearly, there was no good reason for it. Not when Sam freakin’ trusted him enough to stay at his apartment during his most vulnerable.

 

He puts on his slacks and walks over to the door, knocking on it softly, “Sam, look, I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

The door swings open, and Sam glares at Dean, completely dressed now and a large band-aid spread over the mark. He doesn’t say anything, just storms out and grabs his collar from the kitchen counter. 

 

Dean stays there, not moving, not knowing what to say to keep Sam to stay there with him. But in the end, Sam slams the front door closed after him and Dean is left alone in the dead silence of his apartment. The lingering scent of the omega taunting him.


	8. Chapter 8

It's broad daylight outside when Sam tumbles out of the apartment entryway and onto the sidewalk. A passerby gives him an odd look and Sam realizes that he's still holding the collar instead of wearing it - he did grab it for a reason. Not wearing the thing lead him to Dean Winchester and then arrested by cops that made him wear this fucking thing in the first place.

Pissed off, he wraps the collar around his neck and locks it into place. No alphas, no cops, no nobody should mess with him now - he's a damn model second class citizen.

He starts forward, walking towards his old part of town. There's a crappy motel somewhere on his street he used to pass by on work, and he could stay there for the remaining few days of his heat. Sam, afterall, wasn't in the mood for the "I told you so"s that would come out of his mothers.

It was peace for a few minutes, until he hears the Impala cruise behind him and Sam can see Dean now as he rolls down the window, "Sam, where the hell are you going?"

"Away from you."

That seemed to piss the alpha off, good, Sam thinks. Maybe he'll leave him alone.

But Sam is never too lucky as Dean stops the car on the side of the road and gets out. Sam picks up his pace, walking faster away from Dean, when the alpha tugs him by the shoulder and stops him. "Sam, will you just listen? Just-just listen to me okay?"

"I don't want to listen to a word you gotta say Dean! You fuckin' claimed me, no one even does this biting shit anymore. It's barbaric...god at least collars are freakin' removable!" He pushes against Dean and starts forward again.

"Your parents' home is the other way Sam," Dean says as he runs in front of Sam and blocks him from moving forward, "I can't leave you alone like this. Out on the street."

Sam huffs, seemingly taller than he was before and fuck - this was an omega that could kick Dean's ass if he wanted to, "I was alone before I met you, and I did just fine without you."

Dean looks down to the ground, "Look...I know what I did was fucked up. There's no excuse for what I did...but...Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking when I did that, it just seemed-"

"Instinctual?"

At that, Dean looks back up and sees that the expression on Sam's face has softened. Not by much, but at least the omega didn't look like he was about to explode.

Sam moved forward, taking Dean back by surprise, and the omega grabbed him by the t-shirt. "I don't want to feel this way, Dean. I barred my neck to you, and I know what that means when an omega does that. It's just...fuck!" Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder, not exactly hugging him, his fists are still tangled in the alpha's t-shirt. "I'm not yours. I can never be yours."

"Sammy..." Dean doesn't know what to do, his arms just there hanging as his omega is awkwardly grabbing onto him. He knows that heats make omegas more hormonal, more adaptive to mood swings but this was a complete 360 to the furious ball of anger that was before him only a couple of seconds ago. So he slowly wraps his arms around Sam's chest, and softly hugs him. "I don't want you to be mine, not like that." A few other people pass by them, staring at the two just hugging on the middle of the sidewalk. A few seconds pass with Sam's silence and Dean adds: "We can get some scar cream, you know? Help it heal up, it won't even be visible."

Sam's fists relax in Dean's shirt, and soon the omega is wrapping his arms around Dean, inhaling his deep scent as he rests his head on the alpha's shoulders. It feels like warmth and comfort and home. Instincts are nudging Sam to just go with Dean, listen to Dean, be Dean's, but his mind is overthinking it all. His mothers had always warned him about alphas, knotheads who can't think with anything but their dick but Dean...Dean is complicated. Part of him is telling himself to run, that his mothers are right and Dean is just like the rest. But the other just wants to stay put, wrapped around Dean's body, as if they were two parts of a whole.

There's no way he can forgive Dean for marking him like this, but what if Dean was telling the truth? No more at control of his will than Sam was in his heat...and shit, although he wanted it - he really did, he would've wanted any ole alpha's knot at the time just to get rid of the discomfort and pain. 

"Sammy?" Dean asks softly, rubbing circles on Sam's back. "At least let me take you back to your parents."

Sam shakes his head, "no. Just...back to your place."

He can feel Dean shift, can feel Dean trying to look down at him, "what?"

"Just...leave me alone. Don't touch me, don't listen to me, don't-" 

Dean pulls away from Sam, still touching him by the arms so that he can get a better angle to look up at the omega, "You don't want to have sex."

Reluctantly, Sam nods, trying to keep his eyes off of Dean's, "I can't do that, not when I'm like this. I'm a fucking mess."

"Yeah, yeah, of course Sam. I promise, I'll just look out for you kiddo."

It was easier said than done.

He brought Sam back up to his apartment, watched as the omega walked into their bedroom but ended up closing the door on Dean and locking it. Once the lock clicked, Dean realizes how damn tired he was. Having pulled an 8 hour shift at the station, and then wide awake to work Sam through his heat; but now that his hormones are settling down from his previous rut and the scent of Sam behind a door, his body is tired.

And the only place to sleep was the couch, which Dean gratefully collapsed on and fell asleep on. 

It is night when Dean finally wakes up, there's a surreal feeling in his body, as if all the things that happened this morning was some sort of vague dream. But his gears in his head starts working again and Dean grabs a cup of water, and a plastic bag just for ice, and knocks on -their- Sam's door.

There's no response as he raps on the door again, and then tries to open the door by the handle but it's still locked. Crap, he hopes Sam doesn't take it as an invasion of his privacy, but he promised to look out for him and well - the kid needs to stay hydrated.

He raises his arms and picks up a small little key on the frame of the door, and then unlocks it. The door swings open and he can already feel his body respond to his natural instincts. Dean presses forward with the cup of water and the bag of ice and finds Sam curled up in a ball on the bed.

Sam is sweating profusely already, writhing in pain as he holds his belly, as if holding it would extinguish the fire set inside of his body yearning for another round of sex to calm the flames.

Dean swallows and forces his body to move forward, setting down the items on the nightstand as he nudges Sam awake, "Sam," his voice is hoarse, deep already with want.

Slowly, the omegas eyes open and he stares at Dean, pupils are fully blown and they don't shrink down even with the lamp light flooding the room. "Dean...need you."

"Not right now," Dean replies and grabs a cup of water, some of it splashes on him - he realizes his hands are shaking, "you gotta stay hydrated. You're sweating all that water out, Sammy. Sit up for me?"

From their argument before, and knowing Sam's nature, seeing him obey Dean's commands without saying a word gives him an ambivalent feeling. One: he has complete control over Sam right now, he could fuck him right here and right now and Sam would moan his name. Two: He has complete control over Sam right now, all of his trust and all of his future love is riding on Dean's promise that he wouldn't have sex with Sam. Not right now, not with his heat practically running Sam's mouth for him.

Slowly, he tries to steady his hand and tips the glass of water to Sam's plump lips, "open your mouth Sam, you gotta swallow."

He does. And Sam stares at him the entire time he drinks down the water, his blown pupils and seductive stares makes Dean twitch, makes him hard, makes him want to take Sam right there. Controlling himself, he sets the empty glass down next to the bag of ice, and then takes that one.

"Just gonna bring that fever down a bit, I bet your head hurts huh? Lay back down," Sam obeys and Dean places the bag over Sam's forehead.

The omega sighs out relief, the coolness of the ice against the throbbing heat of his head is a wonderful contrast. Sam's pupils shrink a bit and he looks at Dean with a less of a sex craze and more of a scold, "that feels nice," he mumbles out.

"Yeah, I bet. Bet you want a whole bed made of ice, huh?"

Sam nods, and smiles, "it would turn into a water bed within minutes though."

He's right about that one, as Dean looks at the bag of water. It had melted quickly against Sam's body temperature, "I'll go get another bag."

Slowly, Dean begins to stand up and walk away but Sam calls out, "Wait-" Sam bites his lips, "thank you Dean."

Okay, he wasn't expecting that one. Sam's heat really must have scrambled his brain, "you don't have to thank me Sam."

"No...but I wanna. You're not like the other alphas. You're taking care of me...I appreciate that."

Dean smiles, he's hard as a rock and as much as Dean's rut wants to prove Sam wrong about that, Dean pulls through and leaves Sam's room before he does. Breathing heavy, he empties the bag of water and fills it up with more ice. There's no way Dean can go back in there, not without fucking up this situation anymore.

So he slips his pants down a little, slips the underwear off his huge throbbing cock and wraps his hand around it. God, there's no comparison to the slick heat of Sam's hole, no comparison to the tightness of Sam's amateur mouth, but it's all he has right now. And what he needs is to come, so he can face Sam again. Sam who's so damn obedient right now, so unlike the Sam that he had known for the past month - the one who yearns for independence and hates being controlled. If only Sam obeying him wasn't such a damn turn on, he thinks as he tugs and pumps at his cock in the middle of his kitchen. 

But the idea catches and his brain hits him with imagery of Sam, completely naked and begging for his cock, obeying him, listening to every damn word he says and acting it out. He imagines Sam sucking down his cock - because Dean had ordered him to - and sucking it all the way down until Dean's cock was pressed against the back of Sam's throat. And fuck, the omega just hums and sucks some more, hollows out his cheeks as the suction becomes too much and Dean comes down Sam's throat. The mark on his throat so visible as his adam's apple bobs up and down as he drinks Dean down. And he orders Sam not to waste a single drop, and like the good obedient omega Sam is - he doesn't. He swallows it all and pops off Dean's cock with a smile and a 'my alpha'.

He fucks through his hand with one more thrust, and his come splatters on the kitchen cabinet. The high of coming breaks quickly, and Dean looks at the dripping white mess with a frown, "crap." He runs a paper towel under the sink and tries his best to clean it up in the dark. He'll get whatever is left after he drops off this bag of ice to Sam.

When he opens the door again, its to the image of Sam with his fingers up his ass, completely bared for Dean. The omega's cock is hard and leaking, there's slick running down Sam's thighs as his fingers pump in and out of him as he moans. It's obscene, and if Dean didn't just pump one out before he came in here, he would've ripped Sam's fingers out of there and shove his cock deep within the slut. 

Sam looks at Dean as he moves another digit in, making it a total of four fingers in himself, and he smiles, "I could smell you, behind the door."

"Yeah?" Dean says, his voice wavers as he moves closer to Sam, his fist tight around the bag of ice.

"Yeah...why would you waste that on your hand...nngghh...when you have a perfectly good h-hole right here?"

Dean softly presses the ice to Sam's forehead again, and replies, "cause I promised I wouldn't, Sam."

The ice seems to do the trick, calming Sam down as his fingers slip out of him and down back onto the bed - not like he was gonna get off that way anyways. Not when his body knows the pleasure of having a thick knot inside of him. "Wonder why they don't sell ice packs, you know. Ice packs for heat or something."

After a moment, the silence breaks: "They used to," Sam says back, "back in the 70s they tried it, height of the rights movement and all that. Didn't sell very well."

"You're like an encyclopedia of useless facts."

Sam smiles, not a seductive one like before, but the innocent one. The one Sam uses when Dean tells a terrible joke, it's a smile that Dean just wants to kiss, make bigger, work his tongue into and deepen, "my moms are hardcore about their movement," he laughs softly.

"How come they didn't catch on?"

Sam shrugs, closes his eyes as the ice soothes down the heat in his skull, the fire in his belly is just another discomfort, "the heat suppressants were introduced a year later. Why cover up a heat with a ice patches when you can just not have one at all?"

It hits Dean then, that Sam doesn't take suppressants. Through all his want to be normal and his desire to be seen as a regular civilian, he still goes through his heats when other omegas lined up for them like candy, "so, how come you don't? You know?"

"Cause I shouldn't have to fuck up my biology just to be seen as human."

The way Sam said it, it sounded rehearsed like it was just years and years of saying it routinely, "is that what your moms told you?"

Sam's eyes open and he stares at Dean, as if he were a deer caught in headlights, "it's what science tells me, Dean. It's not natural."

"But...you take pain killers and heat reducers just fine but when it comes to heat suppressants you're suddenly Anti-Vaccine movement?"

The omega's jaw twitches at that, "I have to take suppressants every day for them to work. Every once in a while I take a pain killer, its different. Not like you'd know, all you get is the occasional swelling down there."

Dean puts his hands up, a surrender, "alright okay. You're right. I don't know all that much about suppressants." There's a comfortable silence between the two as Dean shifts the bag around to another part of Sam's head, the ice has melted but the water is still cool to the touch, "how are you doing?"

"Doesn't feel like my head is on fire anymore."

"I don't know how you can do this every month...god I'd go with the fucked up biology if it means I'm pain free."

Sam shrugs again, and adjusts himself so that he's laying on his side and facing Dean, "it's usually not this bad. It's your fault," Sam smiles.

"My fault?"

He nods, "my moms said being so close to you for so long made my heat come earlier and it makes me feel like I'm being run over by a bus without you around me."

"Pretty sure that's the ice fixing that problem, Sammy."

He smiles, "you know what I mean. I wanted to leave, wanted to ditch your ass and go back to my old life. But? What the hell did my old life have? A shitty apartment with a shitty job and no future in sight because colleges would never accept an unregistered omega. I hate what you did, and you better hope to god that scar cream does its job or I'll mark you up myself."

Dean looks up at that, Sam was joking of course, but damn the idea of walking around with Sam's mark on his body made his dick twitch in interest. Sam didn't seem to notice anything and just grabs Dean's free hand as Sam's stomach rumbles loudly, "I'm hungry."

That was enough to break Dean away, away from the stifling air in the room from Sam's seductive heat, and order some take out for them both. Dean only hopes he doesn't have to jack off again before he can even enter the room to help feed Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter, sorry!!! But the boys will always end up back together in the end, y'all know that. ;)
> 
> Also, I don't know shit about settlements and lawyers and judges and whatever. So any mistakes in that, I'm sorry. I just needed to tie up that little loose plot line.

 

A week after Sam’s heat subsided, the two were now sitting in yet another boring and stale government office. Dean hadn’t bothered to get himself a lawyer, to him the alphas that harassed his boyfriend were obviously going to go to jail for a while, no if’s and’s, or but’s.

 

That didn’t stop the group of alphas from bickering and trying to find loopholes with their own lawyer to try and get out of the harassment charges.

 

And that resulted in their lawyer calling over Sam and Dean to settle on a deal so that the case never even goes in front of a jury.

 

A secretary brings them into a small conference room, the five alphas that attacked Sam on the other side, sitting next to their lawyer. A judge presides at the end of the table, looking over the files.

 

Dean and Sam sit down at the table, the omega averting his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at the people who kicked and punched him that night. Dean notices Sam’s timidness, he doesn’t see the the same kid who put up a fight against them, he just sees the same omega behavior in Sam that he sees in others.

 

He intertwines his hand in Sam’s, and speaks up, “do these assholes have to be here for this?”

 

The judge looks up suddenly, he’s an older alpha, probably wasn’t even aware that Sam and Dean had stepped in and then he looks from the omega over to his attackers, “Yes, they want to settle instead of going to court. They have to be here. Your omega can leave if you don’t want him here.”

 

Dean’s jaw stiffens at the judges choice of words, but doesn’t press on it. Instead he looks back towards Sam and softly asks, “do you want to stay? I can handle it myself.”

 

“No, I wanna stay,” Sam says back.

 

The judge nods and then lays the papers back down on the table, “I understand that your omega was in his heat last week and we all had to reschedule?”

 

Both Dean and Sam speak up at the same time: “Yeah, he’s fine now.” “I’m fine.”

 

“If both parties are ready, then Mr. Hernandez you may take over.”

 

Hernandez, their lawyer slides Dean a stack of papers, “it’s wordy, I know. But basically, it’s a legal and bounded restraining order that will go in effect immediately after it is signed by Your Honor, and my clients are released from jail. No charges will be pressed against my clients, they will walk away free after this but they will no longer be allowed within 100 yards of your omega.”

 

Dean briefly reads over the paper, Hernandez was right, it is wordy with a lot of technical lawyer crap. But he doesn’t need to read the entire thing over to know exactly what this is, “so basically, it’s going to be a slap on the wrist? These assholes get to walk away scot-free?”

 

Sam motions to read the papers and Dean hands them over to him as Hernandez continues: “Look, Mr. Winchester, we can drag on this simple harassment charge to court if you want. There will be court fees, lawyer fees, time wasted on this, and basically we’ll both come back to this same deal we have here. Your omega was not wearing his tags at the time of the alleged attack, and a collar does not prove ownership it is merely a subsex indicator. And I can push forward with an argument that your omega, since he had no ownership tags at the time, can be seen as an omega who needed to be claimed.”

 

Dean opens his mouth to rebuttal what the lawyer is saying, but he puts up his hand and continues, “now my clients here are willing to get this thing signed and get it over with and have no more further contact with your omega. This restraining order will allow an immediate arrest if any of my clients are within 100 yards of your omega, that is not a slap on the wrist, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Let’s just freakin’ sign this stupid thing,” Sam says bluntly as he grabs a pen.

 

Dean grabs the pen away from Sam and looks at him, confused and frustrated, “what the hell, Sam?”

 

“I don’t want to think about this crap anymore, I get a restraining order against them and that’s enough for me.”

 

The pen gets set down on the table, far away from Sam. Dean looks up at both the lawyer and the judge - purposely ignoring the smug faces of the “clients”. He’d punch them all if he wasn’t stuck in this shitty courthouse. “Can me and Sam go talk outside, real quick?”

 

Bored, the judge responds, “five minutes.”

 

At that, Dean is shooing Sam out of the room and closing the door behind him. “Sam, they deserve jail time after what they did to you! They gave you a damn concussion! And if I wasn’t there in time…you could’ve been-”

 

“Dean, I know. But…I don’t want to go to court. I don’t want to draw this out longer then we have to.”

 

When the hell did his omega get so submissive? Dean wonders. “What if those assholes come within 100 yards of you again? What if before you can reach a phone or call for help they get to you and do something terrible? A piece of paper isn’t going to protect you from shit, Sam.”

 

“It is when I’ll be on the other side of the country,” Sam mutters out as he looks down at the ground.

 

“What?” Sam looks up then, Dean’s big green eyes staring back. “Other side-? What do you mean, Sam?”

 

Sam shakes his head, frustrated, “I can’t do this anymore, Dean.”

 

Confused, Dean tries to keep up with what Sam is talking about, “Sam, I’m confused here. Talk to me, man.”

 

“I know this isn’t the right time, and…god, I just can’t stay here in Kansas. Dean, I gotta go to California. Already I feel myself becoming something I’m not around you and I just…California is better. They have more rights for omegas there. I can do more there than just be this stupid house-omega while you’re off at work doing something with your life.”

 

He gets it then, Sam never meant to go back to his apartment that night Dean marked him up. His hormone-raddled mind made him do something his conscious self would have never done. “You want to break up?” Sam says nothing, only looks back down at the ground and Dean’s jaw stiffens with a mixed bag of emotions. Anger, mostly, he recognizes that emotion like the back of his hand, “you’re bringing this on me now? God, Sam, I thought you wanted-“

 

“I don’t know what I want, Dean. I don’t…I don’t want to break up, Dean. I just need to get away from Kansas.”

 

There’s a knock on the door and Mr. Hernandez opens it, “five minutes are up, we need you back inside.”

 

They are quiet then as Sam sits down at the desk first and grabs the pen, Dean sits down next.

 

Sam rifles through the papers, still reading them over, and sees the signature line, “which one do I sign?” He asks the lawyer.

 

“Your alpha will have to sign. Here,” the lawyer grabs the papers from Sam and takes a highlighter to the correct signature line and then passes it to Dean.

 

Reluctantly, and pissed off, Sam hands the pen back to Dean. He takes it, briefly looking over Sam, and then he signs it.

 

“Great, everything is settled then,” the lawyer hands the papers to the judge and then stands up. “My clients will have to stay here for the next hour to book out of jail. Immediately after their release the restraining order goes into effect. Have a nice day.”

 

The alphas who attacked Sam all stand up, looking down at him with a sense of superiority as they leave the room after their lawyer. 

 

The ride over to a nearby restaurant is quiet, and besides the two speaking to a waitress, Dean and Sam don’t talk to each other.

 

Sam can’t but remember his first day at the chain restaurant, the day he was attacked. He remembered seeing those unhappy omegas with the children while their carefree alphas did nothing to help calm and scold their children. He can’t look up at Dean, but damn, if he stays with the alpha, that will be his future. In a way, it already is, he thinks.

 

Dean watches Sam as he stares and picks at his salad, the bite mark is still visible underneath Sam’s collar but it’s not noticeable unless he really looks for it. The scar cream is really helping it heal up, but its still a reminder of what Dean did.

 

“You’re right,” Dean finally says and breaks the silence.

 

Sam looks up at him and stops picking at his salad, “about what?”

 

“Whatever this is, hormones, our subsexes, or whatever. It’s changing you. Changing me.”

 

Confused, Sam sits back, the tags of his collar clinking together. Dean looks at them, ashamed, “When I said I didn’t know what I was thinking when I bit you…I marked you because I wanted you to be mine, permanently. And yeah, what you said it was instinctual, but it was more than that. I didn’t want anyone else to have you. That’s wrong, and I know it’s wrong. It’s just, around you, I’m turning into something I’m not. Just like you are with me.” Sam’s expressions don’t change, he just keeps staring at Dean, leaning back against the diner booth, “God, Sam say something!”

 

“What do you expect me to do here, Dean?”

 

“I expected you to yell at those creeps, not look away from them like you were some shy school girl!”

 

Sam moved forward then, fierce and steady as he looks at Dean straight-on and says, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t look my attackers in the eye and be a smart-ass towards them. Was I supposed to tear off my shirt sleeves and flex? Smack them across the face with a glove and challenge them to another fight? They kicked my ass. I have a restraining order now. It’s done. Stop talking about it.” He stabs the fork into a piece of iceberg lettuce.

 

“Sam-“

 

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Sam states bluntly and stands up before Dean could even continue. He pushes past their waitress who is bringing over Dean’s cherry pie. She gives Sam an odd look but keeps walking and places the pie in front of Dean.

 

“Did you want the check, sir?”

 

Dean takes out two forties and places it in her hand, “yeah, keep the change,” he says as he stands up and follows Sam out of the diner and into the parking lot.

 

“Weird bathroom Sam.”

 

The omega sighs and turns back around, “would you just leave me alone, Dean?”

 

“No,” Dean says as he grabs Sam by the arms and pushes him up against the Impala. 

 

Sam wiggles under Dean, trying to get out of his hold, he tries to face Dean but can only move his head, “fuck you, Dean, lemme-“

 

Dean captures Sam’s mouth with his, awkwardly kissing him from behind, and Sam kisses him back until he bites down on Dean’s lip. The alpha pulls away then, and Sam turns around, leaning against the Impala. The omega stares down Dean, fire in his eyes, it only makes Dean smile and laugh, “see? That’s…that’s you. You’re not submissive, you fight and…you fucking bit me,” he wipes away at his swelling lip, blood smudged against the skin of his hand.

 

The omega straightens up, standing tall above Dean again, “You want the real me, Dean? This what this is all about?” Dean looks up at Sam, saying nothing, “I want to go to college. Not some crappy omega-college in this shit hole of a town. I’m going to California. That’s my decision, and I don’t need your opinion or your approval or your damn signature on it.”

 

Dean’s smile falls, “Sam, I can’t just leave. I need approval on a transfer and-“

 

“And I don’t care. You coming with me or not, I’m leaving.”

 

“How will you do that? You have no money or a car and you can’t just hitchhike as an omega…Sam, what are you thinking?” It’s only after that that he smells it, or can’t smell it, “you’re on suppressants?” Sam’s scent was never strong before, but it should still be there a week after his heat. And maybe that was why Dean didn’t notice it until now, that his scent was completely gone. Anyone passing by would think that he was a beta. 

 

The omega nods, “I got them a couple days after my last heat. A week from now, not even an alpha in a rut would be able to smell what I am.”

 

“You said you didn’t like them.”

 

“Well, like you said. I’ve changed,” Sam says as he starts to walk away, “don’t come after me this time. Unless you want a black eye to go with that swollen lip.”

 

Dean stays there this time, standing next to his Impala as Sam walks away. Fuck, this wasn’t how Dean pictured this going. He wanted Sam to stay with him, because he was an alpha who let Sam be who he was and wasn’t controlling. Wasn’t that what Sam wanted? Dean climbs into the Impala and slams the door closed, anger vibrating through him. The voice inside his head told him to follow Sam, get him back, Sam is his and he’s not allowed to leave, but he pushes it away and turns the other way onto the street.

 

The apartment is empty when he gets there, stupid of him to think that Sam would somehow be waiting at their home, even though the omega was walking the opposite way and had no car. 

 

He picks up one of Sam’s t-shirts, could smell his scent all over it, what the hell did Sam want? How could he think he could just drop everything in his life and just hit the road with him. He has an apartment, a job, damn bills to pay. And a transfer over to California would be a long process and isn’t a guarantee.

 

Dean looks around his apartment, the omega didn’t have much to his name besides some clothes. Clothes that the idiot forgot about and is currently out in the streets trying to prove to Dean, or himself, or whoever, that an omega can make it out there alone. He’s so stupid, Dean thinks as he starts shoving his clothes into a suitcase. And then starts on Sam’s clothes into the omega’s backpack. 

 

He’s back out of the apartment, climbing back into the Impala with the suitcase and backpack, and starts West back towards the street Sam should still be near. He couldn’t have gotten far.

 

At first, Sam had wanted to see his parents before leaving for California, but they would probably just try to get him to stay at their house for the evening, the night, the rest of his life. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t put his life on hold anymore, so he starts West.

 

Dean wanted an independent omega in his life, wanted a stubborn bullheaded and opinionated omega, this was him. Getting away from Kansas, the worst state for omega rights, getting away from his parents, the alpha who tried to claim and mark him.

 

He unlocks the collar, drops it onto the ground, and pulls his hoodie up and around his neck so no passerby's could see the healing claim mark on his neck.

 

The town seems bigger than it really is as he makes his way across it, knowing that if he can make it towards the interstate maybe he’ll be able to hitch-hike away from this shithole of a city. 

 

It makes him angry, everything that happened today, how everyone treats him like shit. How its the alpha who gets to make the decisions for him. Now, he’s making his own decisions, California would be his freedom. The life that his parents wanted for him would be there, not here. Not in Kansas. He keeps walking, even though his legs hurt and the sun is starting to set.

 

Someone finally pulls over and picks him up as he was nearing the town limits, he ignores the fear pooling inside of him, the danger of riding with a stranger, he could handle himself he thought as he climbs into the truck. It smells like cigarettes and fried fast food inside, “where to, beta?” The alpha truck driver looks him over, there wasn’t any hunger in his eyes. It looks like disappointment, he probably pulled over hoping to pick up a wondering omega.

 

“California.”

 

“I can take you as far as Denver,” the truck starts forward. 

 

Sam smiles as Lawrence, Kansas shrinks behind him, “good.”

 


End file.
